Avatar: Real World
by mramirez1991
Summary: See how all your favorite characters meet the real world. Decide yourself which characters will be added to the story. Read to find out how. Please review.
1. Explanation

_**Avatar: Real World**_

_"The legend continues...In another world"_

This is an idea I was thinking of for a while. I hope all of you will enjoy it.This will explain how each character would be if they lived in our world. No bending though. I'll still try to make the story as interesting as the original story line. This is not the first chapter, but an explanation of what the story is about.

I will create a chapter for each character, so you can find out who they are and how their life is before they meet up with each other. The first five chapters will be separate stories of Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko, and Toph. The next few chapters will be about who ever you want to see. You guys can leave me messages, or reviews for other chapters. For example, if you want to see a chapter about Suki, let me know, and I will come up with a chapter. The more characters you chose the more their stories will cross,' till eventually, they have all met. Also the minor characters will show up in the main characters chapters, before they have their own.

So far, Aang will be a 12 year old orphan, Katara is an athletic teen, Toph a home schooled rich girl, and Sokka is a clumsy jock. Oh and Zuko has more problems than a teenager can handle.

You guys can help create the story, by choosing what characters you wanna read about next.

Thanks for taking the time to read. Chapter one should be out soon.

Please review. (O.o)


	2. Chapter One: Aang

_**Avatar: Real World**_

_Chapter One: Aang_

Aang is a twelve year old boy living in an orphanage from birth. He never knew his parents, except that they died in a fire. Since then, he's been taken care of by a place called _The Southern Home for Boys_. Aang is liked by many kids at the Home, but there are many adults who would love to get rid of him. Not because he did anything wrong, but because they were miserable and hated that he was always so happy. Aang is a good kid, never getting into trouble, always doing what he's told, and loves to help people where and whenever he can. One day he would have to help himself.

* * *

_Two years earlier_

"Give me that, it's mine!" yelled a scruffy looking kid.

"No, it's mine, what do you need it for, anyway?" said the other kid as they both tried to grab a basketball from one another. The two kids were in the school yard playing basketball when they decided they didn't want to share.

Suddenly a young boy walked out and grabbed the ball from them.

"Hey Aang, what are you doing?" asked the scruffy kid.

"Well if you two aren't going to share, I have an idea," said Aang, smiling.

"What is it?" asked the other kid.

"Why don't you two play Redemption, and whoever wins gets to keep the ball," Aang suggested.

Both boys looked at each other. "Fine!" They both said at the same time.

"Great." Aang said, happy he solved another problem. After this Aang walked over to his best buddy, Father Gyatso. "Hey Gyatso!" Aang said to get his attention.

"Why, hello Aang. I saw what you did over there, nice work," the Father said.

"Thanks, I just hate to see family fighting like that. I mean Wei Jin and Jin Wei are twin brothers and they never get along," Aang said, scratching his head.

"They are just being kids, Aang," Gyatso said, putting his hand on Aang's shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, _kids_." Both Aang and Gyatso began to laugh.

* * *

Later that night, Aang was sitting in his room, doing the same thing he does everyday before he goes to sleep. He stares out the window while all the other kids sleep. He thinks about his parents. He doesn't really remember them, except, sometimes he thinks he sees their faces in his dreams. Aang wonders what life would have been like if they never died. He knows that his parents would want him to be a good kid, go to school, and to college. Things that normal parents would want. But he saw things like this on television. Aang believed he would never know what it's like to have parents. It wasn't so bad, he still had Father Gyatso, who has been his best friend since he came to the orphanage when he was two years old.

Aang heard footsteps heading his way. He quickly rushed into his bed and threw the covers over himself and began to fake snore. He remained still as he heard the footsteps getting closer.

"It's okay Aang, it's me," the voice said, coming from behind him.

"Gyatso?" Aang asked, turning around.

Gyatso laughed to himself a little. "What are you doing up so late?" the Father asked.

"Nothing important," Aang replied, looking the other way.

"Come on, Aang. You can trust me."

"I was thinking about my parents. I wish I could remember them more. All I can remember is their faces and I'm not even sure if it's theirs." Aang looked back at Gyatso.

"All that matters is that they loved you very much, and that you are still okay," Gyatso said, rubbing Aang's bald head. Aang looked up to Gyatso so much, that he shaved his head to look like Gyatso's. "Don't worry about it for now. Just get some rest, my young friend," Gyatso said, walking away. Aang turned around and lied back, closing his eyes slowly as he quietly fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Aang ran to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. Aang is a vegetarian, so he only eats things like fruit and meatless sandwiches.

"Hey Afiko, what's for breakfast?" Aang said grabbing a tray.

"Today is peanut butter and banana sandwich day," he said happily.

"I love that, it's my favorite," Aang said, licking his lips.

"Mine too, but the other children don't think so," Afiko said, putting the sandwich on Aang's tray.

"That's because they don't appreciate good food when they see it," Aang said, walking away as he grabbed himself a carton of milk. Aang went over to sit with Wei Jin and Jin Wei, who were fighting over a napkin.

"Why are you guys fighting over a napkin?" Aang asked, opening his milk carton.

"It's the last one," said Wei Jin.

"Yeah, and I need it, I have milk on my face," said Jin Wei.

"Just use your sleeve," Wei Jin said, demonstrating.

"If that's the way you do it, then why do you need the napkin?" Jin Wei said to his brother's face. Suddenly Aang just grabbed the napkin and ripped it evenly in half. He then handed each half to both brothers. They just stared at him as he handed it to them. Jin Wei began to wipe his mouth, while Wei Jin used his to blow his nose.

Aang eye twitched a little from hearing the sound of Wei Jin's nose blow.

As Aang went to take a bite out of his sandwich, he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Aang took a deep breath as he dropped his sandwich. He looked back to see Father Gyatso standing with a woman.

"How's breakfast Aang?" asked the woman smiling at him. Aang looked her up and down, with a curious look in his eyes.

"I don't know, I haven't tried it yet." Aang said, smiling embarrassed. He wasn't used to seeing women.

"Aang, I want you to come with us." Gyatso asked. Aang got up slowly as he followed Gyatso and the woman.

"So what's your name?" Aang asked.

"My name is Malu, it's a pleasure to meet you Aang." She said still smiling.

As they entered Gyatso's office, Aang had a strange feeling in his stomach. Gyatso sat behind his desk and Aang and Malu sat on the chairs in front of his desk. "So, what's going on, Father Gyatso?" He asked looking at the woman and back at the old man.

"Malu here has been watching you often Aang, studying your behavior." Aang didn't like the way that sounded, a woman, grown woman he hadn't known, was watching him. "Malu here would like to adopt you Aang." Aang heard the words from leave Gyatso's mouth very slowly. He felt his heart drop into his stomach.

"What?!" Aang shot up from his chair. "I can't be adopted, I—I like it here." Aang said, stepping back.

"Aang please understand, you are a good boy, who deserves a good home with me," Malu said, trying to comfort him.

"I don't wanna good home with you, I want to stay here with the other children and Gyatso." Aang's eyes began to water.

"Aang you have no choice in the matter," Gyatso said regrettably.

Aang ran out into the halls and toward his room.

* * *

Aang had his face in his pillow as he heard someone walk into the room. He looked up and saw Gyatso walking up to him.

"Is it time for me to leave already?" Aang said wiping his tears. Gyatso sat next to him.

"I'm sorry Aang, but this is something out of my control," Gyatso said, hugging Aang.

"But what if she's mean to me?" Aang asked, beginning to cry again.

"She is a very nice woman. She will take care of you as if you were her own," Gyatso said.

"Is there nothing you can do?" Aang asked pulling away.

Gyasto just shook his head no. "I'm sorry Aang." Gyatso got up and walked away. "She is giving you one more night to say goodbye to everyone. You will be leaving with her tomorrow afternoon." He continued walking out of the room.

* * *

Later that night while everyone was asleep Aang packed all things and left a note on his bed. He pulled out a bunch of blankets tied together and threw it out the window. As he slowly climbed down the rope, he wondered if he was making the right discussion. "I'm sorry Gyatso." Aang jumped off and quietly sneaked out of the Home and made it for the streets.

_"As I ran down the streets, I didn't think about where I was going, but only to get as far away as possible from that place. I was only ten years old. What was I going to do? I didn't care anymore, I just ran, like my life depended on it. All my life, all I ever did was help people, while never thinking of myself. Well now it was time I did do something for myself, even if it meant hurting someone else to do it. But wait, maybe there is one more thing I can do for someone before It's all about me. What is that girl doing? Oh no, I think she's blind."_

"Hey kid move get out of the street!" Aang yelled to the blind girl standing in the middle of the road. She was too petrified to move. Cars were zooming past her and horns were honking loudly. _"I can't just leave her there,"_Aang thought to himself.

"Help, I can't see!" the girl yelled out as she panicked.

Suddenly Aang saw a flashing beam of light coming her way. It was a car speeding down the road. It was dark, he wasn't sure if the driver could see, even with the light. Without thinking about it anymore, Aang rushed out into the street. So many thoughts went rushing through his mind, all except one, the consequences.

Aang pushed the girl as the beam of light got closer. As she hit the ground, all he heard was a loud thud. Everything went completely dark.

* * *

_Oh no, what have I done to Aang? All well guess you'll have to read the next chapter to find out._

_**Edited By: Ogro**_


	3. Chapter Two: Katara

_**Avatar: Real World**_

_Chapter Two: Katara_

Katara is a fourteen year old girl living with her brother and grandmother. Her mother died when she was real young. Two years ago her father left to fight in the war in Iraq. Since then, Katara has taken on a lot of responsibilities. She hasn't had time to be a normal kid, because her grandmother is weak and her brother is lazy. Katara often wonders what it would be like to have some real fun. The only thing she does for herself is the swim team at school. She is the top swimmer at Southern High. They call her the Water Bender, because it seems like the water moves out of her way as she glides through the water. Katara knows that responsibility comes before fun, but when the time comes will she make the right choice?

Katara took a deep breath as she prepared to dive into the pool. "Ready, get set, go!" As the coach blew the whistle, Katara was the first to dive in, before rest of the team. She was swimming with all she had until she made it to one side of the pool, and then she came back. The coach blew the whistle again, as she climbed out of the water.

"Amazing Katara, I think you broke your old record by five seconds," said the coach.

"Awesome, that means I did it in thirty seconds." Katara was smiling as she grabbed a towel.

"Great job out there," said Suki, coming from behind her.

"Hey Suki, thanks," Katara said, about to hug her best friend.

"Wait, you're all wet, I don't think that's a good idea." The just laughed as they walked toward the locker room together.

* * *

After swimming practice, Katara headed straight home to do her chores. As she walked up her block, someone walked by her, giving her a dirty look. _"Yuck, Azula. I wonder what her problem is?"_ Katara though to herself.

As she entered her house, she could hear what sounded like a riot coming from her living room. When she walked into the living room, she spotted Sokka and his football team. "Oh great, the _Dirt for Brains Crew_," Katara said, walking up to her older brother.

"Katara chill out. Me and my boys will clean up here once we're done," Sokka said, putting his hand on Katara's shoulder.

Katara looked over to her brother's hand and pushed it off. "Well you and your 'boys' better finish up quick, before Gran Gran gets here.

"Katara you worry too much, you know that?" Sokka said, smiling.

"That's, because you don't worry about yourself. Oh yeah and Gran Gran should be walking in, in five, four, three..." While Katara was saying this Sokka rushed all his friends out the back door.

"But I haven't finished my plate," said Hahn, a teammate of Sokka.

"Keep it!" Sokka said as he pushed them all out. Just as he closed the back door, the front door opened.

"Hey Gran Gran," Katara said, rushing into her grandmother for a hug.

"Hello my sweet Katara," said Kanna, as she then turned her attention toward Sokka who was using the table cloth to wrap up the mess. "Sokka, what are you doing?" Kanna said, walking up to her grandson.

Suddenly Katara's phone began to ring. She pulled her blue cell phone out. "Hello? Hey Suki. What? When? Tonight? Okay, I'll ask, although I doubt I can go. See ya." Katara hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Kanna asked.

"Gran Gran, before you say no, just listen. I've been doing a lot of chores lately, I do all my school work, and I'm an 'A' student." Katara could feel her heart beating fast.

"Where are you going with this, Katara?" Kanna asked, raising her eyebrow.

Katara took a deep breath. "There's this party tonight and I really wanna go, please," Katara asked with her hands folded, giving her grandmother puppy eyes. Katara's heart stopped completely as she waited for an answer.

"I'm sorry Katara, but not tonight." Katara's puppy eyes shrunk as her jaw dropped.

"What, why not?" she asked.

"Well, I was in the grocery store..." Kanna was suddenly interrupted by Sokka.

"Wait, did you get any meat?" Sokka asked with his mouth drooling.

Kanna turned over to Sokka. "As a matter of fact I did. Go out to the car and bring in the groceries." Sokka instantly rushed out the door and over to the blue van.

"Now where was I?" Kanna asked, facing Katara.

"You were just about to let me go to a party tonight," Katara said with hope in her eyes.

"Nice try Katara. Anyway, I was in the grocery store and you'll never guess who I ran into," Kanna said, walking over to the couch to sit down.

"Who?" Katara asked, rolling her eyes.

"My old friend Yugoda," Kanna said with joy.

"That's nice." Katara was almost yawning.

"She works over at the children's hospital down town and they want high school students to read to the sick children, so I told her you would be there," Kanna said, fluffing the pillows.

"What?" Katara asked, raising her voice. "You didn't even ask me if I wanted to go."

"Oh Katara, it's for extra credit at school, I'm sure you'll love it."

"I won't go, that's not fair," Katara said, folding her arms stubbornly.

"I already told her you'd be going; now it would be rude if you didn't," Kanna said in a care free way.

"Fine I'll go, but you'll have to drop me off," Katara, said heading to her room. As she headed up stairs she could hear Sokka scream.

"Aww, I dropped the meat!" Sokka said out loud.

* * *

Later that day, Kanna dropped Katara off at the children's hospital and waved goodbye as she drove off.

Katara was giving the building an evil look as she walked inside. As she walked through the automatic doors, she spotted Yugoda at the front counter.

"Excuse me," Katara said walking up to Yugoda.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Yugoda asked.

"I'm here to read to the sick children," Katara said, holding up a book.

"Oh, you must be Kanna's granddaughter," Yugoda said, smiling. "You know, you look just like her when she was your age."

"Yeah I guess." Katara was playing with her hair uninterestedly.

"Anyway, let's find you a child." Yugoda began looking through her files. "Okay, here we go," Yugoda said, handing Katara a folder.

Katara grabbed the folder as she looked through the files. "Excuse me, but I think there's a mistake," Katara said, showing Yugoda the papers.

"No, that's right," Yugoda said.

"But this kid is in a coma, this can't be right. How can I read to a kid who can't hear me?" Katara asked, scratching her head.

"Sometimes they can hear you. It really helps to read to children in his state," Yugoda said, handing the papers back to Katara.

"If you say so," Katara said as she headed over to the elevator.

* * *

Katara kept looking at the folder as she tried to find her room. "Here it is. Room B4," she said as she walked in.

Katara suddenly felt sympathy as she saw the poor boy lie stiff. She walked over to him and sat in a chair by his bed. Katara looked down at the files.

"Says here your name is Aang. You're twelve years old and you've been like this for two years." Katara looked back up at the boy, but he did not respond.

She took a deep breath as she pulled out her book. "Hey Aang. This is my favorite book from when I was a kid. I hope you like it." All she could hear was him breathing gently.

"This is pointless," Katara said, rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, I 'm going to read it now. It's called Avatar: The Last Airbender." Katara opened the book and turned to the first page. "Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony, but everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked." Katara read the book for about an hour until she got through chapter one.

"Wow, I haven't read that book since I was a kid." Katara closed the book realizing that it was late. Katara looked up at the unconscious boy as he lied still. "This was pointless, he can't even hear me." Katara got up out of her chair and began to walk out of the room when suddenly she heard a surprising sound.

"Ugh." Katara looked behind her to find Aang's arm moving.

Katara's eyes opened wide as she stood silent waiting to see if he moved anymore.

"Please, I need to ask you something," Aang said as if he was in pain.

_"I can't believe it,"_ she thought to herself as she walked slowly toward the boy.

"Please, come closer." Katara leaned in closer.

"What? What is it?" Katara said anxiously.

"Will you go skateboarding with me?" Aang said excitedly as Katara jumped back.

The boy sat up waiting patiently for an answer, with a huge smile on his face. Katara leaned out the doorway as she yelled for help. "Nurse! Nurse, come quick!"

"Nurse? Where am I?" Aang began to notice the tubes and needles sticking in his hand and nose. "Get me out of this thing!" Aang began to panic as he ripped the needles out and tried to get out of bed. "Ow. It hurts to move."

Katara watched the boy struggle as the nurse ran into the room. "What's going on?" The nurse asked Katara, but already noticed the boy trying to get out of bed. The nurse ran over to him as she tried to calm him down.

"Get off me!" The boy struggled as the nurse fought to hold him down.

Katara slowly backed out of the room, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Suddenly her phone began to ring. She stayed watching him as she answered the phone. "Hello?...Okay, I'll be out soon." Katara headed for the elevator, hearing the boy cry for help. "I'm sorry, Aang."

* * *

The next morning, Katara headed back to the hospital to see if Aang was doing better. Katara knocked as she entered the room. "Hello."

Aang quickly sat up from his bed with a huge smile on his face. "Hey you came back."

"Yeah, I came to see if you were okay," she said, taking a seat next to his bed.

"So, are you going to read another chapter to me?" he asked.

"What? You heard me?" Katara asked.

"Of course I heard you, I'm not deaf," Aang said, rubbing his ears.

Katara laughed a little. "No, I guess you're not."

"I don't know why, but that story was familiar to me." Aang said looking at the wall.

"Maybe, you heard it when you were little," Katara suggested.

"Maybe," Aang replied, looking over to her. "So what do you do for fun?" Aang asked.

"I don't get to have fun with all my responsibilities," Katara said, looking at the ground.

"What? You don't have fun. You should be out playing soccer, riding your bike, or something," Aang said, throwing his hands up.

"Yeah, well, I don't have time for things like that," she said.

"Katara, you've got to make time. Sometimes when you need fun you've just got to let yourself have it," Aang said, leaning back against his pillow.

"Maybe you're right, Aang," Katara said, rubbing his head. "Nice hair, by the way."

"Oh, you like it. I used to be shaved, but if you think it's a great look I might keep it," Aang began to rub his own head.

"Whatever makes you feel comfortable." Katara got up out of her seat and walked out of the room, "Bye Aang. I have to go."

"Bye Katara, see ya next time," Aang said, waving to her.

"Okay." Looking back at him, Katara accidentally bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

"Whoa," she said as she hit the ground.

"Oh, excuse me, my fault," said the boy who bumped into her.

Katara looked up to notice the boy with a huge scar on his left eye. It was the first thing that caught her eye. "It's okay, I should have been paying attention to where I was going," she said as the boy reached out his hand to help her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright," she answered back.

"Aren't you Azula's sister?" Katara asked.

The boy looked away. "Yeah, my name is Zuko." He looked back at her.

"Nice to meet you, Zuko. I've seen you around, but never took the time to say hello," Katara said, rubbing the back of her neck.

Zuko raised his one eyebrow. "Yeah well, not many people want to talk to the burned eye," he said touching his scar.

"No, that's not why, I just..." She suddenly felt bad.

"It's okay, I know you weren't thinking that. Anyway I have to go. I'll see you around school I guess," he said as she headed to the elevator.

"Yeah," she said as she walked backward onto the elevator.

Katara leaned over to press the floor button. Just then, she saw Zuko rushing toward her. "Wait you dropped this!" The elevator closed just as he approached it.

"Hmm, I wonder what he wanted?" Katara said to herself.

* * *

As Katara walked down the street toward the free library she heard a loud sound coming from behind her. When she looked back she noticed a motorcycle coming her way. Katara ignored it as it approached. When she noticed it getting closer, she began to walk faster. Suddenly the bike sped ahead of her and blocked her path. "What do you want?" she asked the biker who she could not identify due to his helmet.

"Just wanted to know if you wanted a ride." The biker pulled his helmet off to reveal himself.

"Oh, it's just you. What's up, Jet?" Katara said, walking up to him.

"I was just driving by, and I noticed you leaving the hospital, what for?" he asked.

"I was just visiting a sick kid." She pointed back at the hospital.

"That's very nice of you Katara. I wish I had time to do generous things, but I'm too busy," Jet said, putting a toothpick in his mouth.

"I wish I had more time for fun, like you," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Well maybe you can. I'm heading to go hang with my gang, wanna come?" Jet said, pointing behind him.

"I don't know, I kind of have to finish my project, and my grandmother wouldn't want me riding a motorcycle," Katara said, playing with her hair nervously.

"Come on Katara, what's life without any risks?" Jet said, pulling out his toothpick. "Besides, you can wear the helmet."

Katara thought about it for a while, but finally decided to grab the helmet. "Let's go." She hopped on the seat behind Jet and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hold on tight." Jet revved his engine and took off down the street. Katara held on tighter as the bike zoomed past cars and other bikes along the way.

_All I ever do is work, work, work. I never take time off for myself. I'm a straight-A student, I do all my chores, I deserve to have a little fun once and a while. But was it selfish to choose a day out with Jet? My mother always said school first. Maybe I did do the wrong thing. Guess I'll just have to find out the hard way._

As the motorcycle zoomed through a puddle, the muddy water splashed a nearby kid. "Hey!" the kid yelled.

"Sorry!" Katara yelled as she laughed. She never had more fun in her life.

* * *

_How did you guys like it. If some things didn't make sense, that was intended. Most of the time it is meant to be explained from another characters point of view. Remember to let me know which minor characters you would like to have their own chapter, or maybe you'd like to have a major character have a second chapter._

_**Edited By: Orgo**_


	4. Chapter Three: Sokka

_**Avatar: Real World**_

_Chapter Three: Sokka_

Sokka is a fifteen year old guy living with his sister and his grandmother. Although he is very intelligent, he is kind of a strange guy. Sokka's father left to fight in the war when he was thirteen, and his mother died when he was very young. He often tries to be the man of the house, but often finds his sister taking on more responsibility than himself. He can come up with an answer to almost any problem—any except life problems. Sokka has been dealing with too many losses in his life, so he tries to hold on to all that he has. Sooner or later he would have to learn to let go.

As Sokka sat at home trying to figure out how to turn on the clothes iron, he heard someone open the front door.

"Katara is that you?" he yelled from his room.

"Yeah what is it?" she answered back.

"Do you mind ironing my pants for me? I have to be at the party around six." He hid behind the door as his sister walked into his room.

"Sokka, what are you doing?" Katara asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm in my underwear," he said, poking his head from behind the door.

Katara rolled her eyes. "What did you need?"

"I need you to iron my pants. The stupid thing won't turn on," he said, pointing to it.

Katara walked over to the ironing board. "That's because it's not plugged in, stupid." Katara grabbed the wire and plugged it into the wall. "I swear, you can't do anything by yourself."

"I can do things by myself," Sokka said, still hiding. "It's just you're better at doing these kinds of things than I am." Katara immediately gave her brother a disgusted look.

"What do you mean by that?" she said, throwing her arms up.

"You know, things like cooking, cleaning, ironing, girls stuff," he said, smiling.

"You know what?" Katara threw his pants at her brother's face. "You can iron your pants all by yourself. Why should I have to help you look nice for a party I can't even go to?" Katara stormed out his room slamming the door.

"Sheesh, what's her problem?" Sokka said as he accidentally bumped the ironing board, making the iron fall on his hand. "Ouch! Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Sokka ran screaming into the bathroom as he held his hand under cold water.

* * *

Later that day, Sokka was heading about to leave for the party as Katara walked through the door. He noticed something was wrong by the look on his sister's face. "What wrong with you, Katara?" he said, leaning back on the couch.

Katara took a seat on the opposite side. "Well you know the kid I had to read to?"

"Yeah, extra credit thing," he said as he dusted off his shirt.

"Well, they gave me a kid in a coma." Katara looked down at the floor.

"That sucks." Sokka leaned his head back.

"Then as I go to leave, he wakes up, and starts going nuts," Katara said, imitating him.

"You mean like, psycho nuts?" Sokka said, laughing to himself.

"No, he was just scared to find himself in a hospital." Katara looked over to her brother who seemed to be falling asleep. "Sokka!"

"Huh?" Sokka shot up from the couch.

"Don't you have a party to get to soon?" Katara said, heading into the kitchen.

"Oh yeah." Sokka ran for the door. "Gran Gran is out late tonight, she's hanging with the Loony Old White Club again."

"You mean the White Lotus Society?" Katara asked.

"Yeah whatever!" he yelled as he ran out the door.

Later that night, Sokka arrived at the party with the football team. "Alright, cheerleaders," said Hahn.

"Calm down," Sokka said as he knocked on the door. The door opened with Chan standing in the entrance.

"What's up guys, come on in." Chan opened the door all the way and walked away. "Close the door behind you."

Sokka headed straight over to the snack table. He hadn't had dinner yet. "Why am I not surprised to find you eating?" A familiar voice came from behind him.

"Oh hey Suki," he said with his mouth full of cheese crackers. He suddenly swallowed them all down with out chewing. "Ouch."

"Hey Sokka, where's Katara?" Suki asked, looking around.

"I thought she told you she wasn't coming," Sokka said, pouring a drink.

"She did, but since you're here, I figured she would be too," Suki said, rolling her eyes.

"She had to do some things at home, she couldn't come," said Sokka.

"I find it strange that you get to have all the fun." Suki placed her hands on her hips.

"Hey I do stuff too, like the heavy lifting and fixing things." Sokka took a sip of his juice. "This is good, you want some?" he said, pointing to the drink in his hand.

"Sure, thanks." Sokka grabbed a cup and poured her a drink.

* * *

"What's up, Chan?" Sokka said, walking over to the backyard.

"'Sup, man." Chan gave Sokka a pound.

"So, I saw you talking to Suki." Chan pointed over to her, while she sat on the couch looking bored, as a couple of guys surrounded her.

"Yeah, we talk...and stuff," he said, looking over to her.

"You know, you better move fast before she's taken," Chan said, fixing his collar.

"I already have a girlfriend." Sokka looked away.

"I know, but dude, how much longer do you think she's going to last?" Chan took a last sip of his drink and threw the cup aside.

"Shut up Chan." Sokka looked into his eyes gave him a warning. Chan didn't say anything for a while, but couldn't keep his big mouth shut.

"I'm just saying, if I had a girl who was about to go, I'd be looking for a new one real soon." Chan then turned to walk away.

Suddenly Sokka tackled him to the ground. He turned him over and punched him in the face. Chan threw Sokka off of him and stood up. Just as Chan went to kick Sokka, lying on the ground, someone grabbed Chan's foot and pulled him, dropping him to the ground.

"Only cowards kick people when they're down." Sokka heard from Suki as he got up off the floor.

"He's the one who started it," Chan said, rubbing him cheek.

Suki looked over to Sokka who was running from the party. "That's right, you better run!" Chan yelled as Sokka made his way out the door.

Suki went after him. "Sokka, wait!" Suki shouted as he began to slow down. "What happened?" she asked as she finally caught up with him.

"Nothing. Chan just needs to keep his mouth shut about things he doesn't understand." Sokka turned to look at Suki.

"Was it about Yue again?" she asked. He didn't answer. Instead he turned and continued walking home. Suki walked beside him holding his arm.

* * *

The next day Sokka and Suki went with Katara downtown, where Katara was visiting a kid in the hospital. "I'm just going to go check on Aang," Katara said, waving, as she headed into the children's hospital.

"Okay." Suki waved back at Katara. Sokka looked back, watching his sister walk through the doors. He also noticed Zuko, a kid in his English class, walking in after her.

"I wonder what he's doing here?" Sokka thought to himself.

"Come on, Sokka," Suki said, pulling at his sleeve.

"Oh." Sokka turned his attention to her.

"Katara will meet us at the library." Suki walked on ahead, with Sokka following. As they walked past the other hospital across the street, Sokka stopped to look up at the building.

"What are you doing?" Suki asked, noticing he stopped walking. Sokka didn't answer as he walked ahead into the hospital.

"Hey, wait for me you jerk." Suki ran after him.

"What are we doing here?" Suki asked.

"We're going to visit someone," he said walking up to the front desk. "Excuse me, but I'd like to visit someone," Sokka said, leaning on the counter.

"Who might the patient be you are visiting?" asked the woman.

"Her name is Yue." Even saying her name made Sokka's heart beat faster.

"Yes, she is on floor 3, room 8." The woman made him sign a sheet and handed them a visitor's pass.

"Thanks." Both Sokka and Suki walked over to the elevators.

* * *

"Knock Knock," Sokka said as he walked into the room.

Yue was lying in bed. She was dying slowly. About three months ago she found out she had cancer and even though the doctors tried to help, there was nothing they could do. Because she went bald from the treatments, Sokka bought her a white wig for her sixteenth birthday. His excuse was that it was all they had. Yue opened her eyes and looked over to Sokka walking over to her. Suki took a seat near the door.

"Hey Sokka," Yue said as she sat up. Sokka ran over to give her a hug.

"I brought you something." Sokka pulled out a little animal he carved in woodshop at school.

"Aw, I love dolphins," she said, grabbing it.

"Actually, it's supposed to be a bear," Sokka said, rubbing his head.

"Oh, well it's a nice bear." Yue place it on the table next to her.

"So, who's your friend?" Yue asked, looking over to Suki.

"Oh um, my name is Suki." She got up from her seat and walked over trying to smile without looking weird.

"Suki and I were just heading over to the library with Katara to do some homework," Sokka said, putting his hand on Suki's shoulder. Suki suddenly felt awkward with Yue staring at her.

"Okay, you two get to know each other, I gotta pee." Sokka rushed to the bathroom.

"Great Sokka, that's real nice," Suki said sarcastically.

"Come on, stupid sink." Sokka was turning the faucet, trying to wash his hands. He had soap all over his hands, but no water to wash it away. Sokka started to turn the faucet with all his might, until eventually the knob popped off. "Uh-oh." Sokka ran out the bathroom wiping his hands on his shirt.

Sokka headed back to the room, where it seemed Yue and Suki were getting along just fine. "Um, Suki, I think we should catch up with Katara." Sokka ran over to them.

"I guess I'll see you another day, then," said Yue with a gentle smile. Sokka gave her a hug before leaving and both him and Suki headed for the door.

"Nice meeting you, Suki." Yue waved to her.

"Same here," Suki said, waving back.

* * *

When they got outside it began to rain. "Aw man, I didn't bring an umbrella." Suddenly foam began dripping down from Sokka's shirt.

"Why is soap coming out of your shirt?" Suki asked.

"It's a very clean shirt," Sokka said, grabbing her hand as they ran toward the library.

When they got there Katara was nowhere is sight. "What the heck?" Sokka looked all around, but didn't see her anyway.

"Excuse me sir, but I'm looking for a girl," Sokka asked the librarian. He noticed the name tag read _Hello, my name is Zei._

"Ah ha. As am I, my friend." The librarian pushed his glasses up.

"No I mean, I'm looking for a girl with a long braid, blue shirt, sapphire necklace. She's my sister," Sokka described her using his hands.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't seen any girls like that all day." The librarian returned to his duties.

"That means she never came here, she ditched us." Sokka gritted his teeth.

"No way, I sure she has a reasonable explanation." Suki walked toward the door. "Come on Sokka, I bet she's at your house." When they walked outside, they noticed the rain had stopped. "That was fast," Sokka said, looking up at the sky.

Walking toward the bus stop, they noticed a familiar face waiting for the bus. "Hey Haru," Sokka said, sitting down next to him.

"Why are you all muddy?" Suki asked.

"Well I was on my way here to catch this bus, when suddenly a motorcycle zoomed past me and I got splashed with mud." Haru was trying to get it out his hair.

"Well that sucks." Sokka was laughing to himself.

"By the way I think I saw Katara on the back of the motorcycle," said Haru. Sokka quickly jumped up from his seat.

"What?!" He said in a high pitched tone. "What do you mean, you think you saw her on the back of the bike?"

"She was riding with Jet." Haru stood up as the bus pulled up. Sokka's eyes rolled back as he collapsed backward.

"Sokka!" Suki caught him before he fell. "Come on you idiot, we have to catch this bus." Suki dragged him onto the bus.

* * *

Later that day, Sokka was sitting at home waiting for Katara to come home. As the door creaked open Katara tried quietly to sneak in.

"Ahem!" Sokka said as Katara realized she'd been caught. "Where have you been?" He said, changing his voice into a scolding tone.

"I was just out with some friends, that's all." Katara began playing with her hair.

"And who are these friends you speak of?" Sokka said, raising his eyebrow.

"You know, The Freedom Riders," Katara said tip-toeing closer to the stairs.

"Oh,okay." Sokka suddenly felt relieved. As Katara began heading upstairs, Sokka just realized who she meant. "Wait a second! You mean Jet and those bike riding, skateboarding, wannabe's?" Sokka said in his high pitched tone.

"Maybe...I guess...probably...yes." Katara walked back down stairs.

"Those guys are a bad influence, Katara. I don't want you hanging out with them." Sokka suddenly put his hands on his hips, standing like a father figure.

"You can't tell me who I can and can't hang out with. Those wannabe's are my friends and you're not my father!" Katara yelled.

"Yeah well, dad left me in charge until he comes back, so for now, I _can_ tell you who you can hang out with." Sokka turned his head and folded his arms.

"You're not in charge of me and I don't have to listen to you. How can you be in charge of me, when you can't even take care of yourself?!" It seemed Katara finally let out all her anger. Sokka just stood staring at her.

Realizing what she just did, she immediately felt bad. "Oh no, Sokka, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it." She ran up to her brother to give him a hug.

"It's okay Katara, you're right. I'm not dad, and I'm not fit to take care of anyone," Sokka said, hugging her back sadly.

"No Sokka, I was wrong. I'm just so sick of never being able to make my own decisions, that's all." Katara began crying.

* * *

Sokka was lying in his bed staring at the moon. As he began to fall asleep, his phone began to ring. "I wonder who's calling me at this time?" He answered the phone.

"Hello?" He heard the voice begin speaking. Sokka couldn't believe what he just heard. He dropped the phone as tears ran down his face. Sokka leaped off his bed and ran from his room. "No, no, no!"

* * *

A week later, Sokka, Suki, Katara, and Aang were all standing around an open grave. Everyone was dressed in black and it was raining. Sokka could feel his heart beating slowly as they lowered the coffin of someone very dear to him into the grave. He closed his eyes as he began to cry.

"I can't thank you enough for coming to my daughter's funeral Sokka." Arnook the father of you Yue walked up to the gang.

"I loved your daughter very much," Sokka said, wiping his tears.

"As she did you." Arnook hugged Sokka for a quick second and stepped back. "She wanted me to give this to you," Arnook said, handing Sokka a necklace shaped like the moon.

"Thank you, sir." The necklace was the one Sokka got for Yue on her tenth birthday, years ago.

"I was told your daughter used to visit me in the hospital," said Aang as Arnook sadly smiled at him.

"She accomplished a lot in her sixteen years," said Arnook.

"You be must be proud of her," Aang said.

"So proud, and sad." Arnook began to tear as he walked away.

Sokka walked over to Yue's grave and placed the little wooden bear on the mound of fresh dirt. "I should've let you think it was a dolphin," he joked to himself. Sokka turned to his friends as they all ran into him for a hug. Sokka looked out ahead to where cars were parked. As he looked into the distance, he noticed Zuko leaning against his car. When Zuko noticed this he walked around to the drivers' side and got in, driving away.

_I always take things for granted, never realy realizing what I have until it's lost. When you lose someone it makes you think a lot. It makes you think about what you should have done while that person was around, what you shouldn't have said. There are a lot of things I wish I hadn't said. It's always hard to lose someone very close to you and even harder to accept it. I've learned in these past few days that you have to let go of the pain in order to feel happiness once again...I think I found my happiness. _

Sokka held his friends close. "I love you guys," he said as they all quietly mourned.

* * *

_Okay, I have **2** votes for **Azula** and **2** votes for **Suki**. I'm going to **need** a tie breaker. Who ever has the **most** votes by the time I finish chapter **five **will have their **own chapter**, so you have to let me know._

**_Edited By: Orgo_**


	5. Chapter Four: Toph

_**Avatar: Real World**_

_Chapter Four: Toph_

Toph is a 9 year-old tomboy, born into a wealthy family. Although she is blind, she always tries her best to do what normal kids do. Because of Toph's blindness, her parents do not allow her to attend public school or even let her past the front lawn. Toph has never met other kids due to her parents' over protection. Toph eventually convinced her parents into letting her take up a martial art for the blind. Even after learning this, Toph's parents still did not allow her to have more freedom. Toph grew to resent her parents' decision, and eventually them.

"Toph dear, wake up." She could barely hear her mother's voice as she gently rubbed her arm. "Toph, it's time to wake up."

She rolled over groaning, hoping she would get the hint. "Toph, dear."

_"Boy is she persistent," _Toph thought to herself.

"Don't make me call your father in here," she said as if she was really scared of him too. "That's it, you're going to be in big trouble." Toph could hear her mother walking away as she opened her eyes.

"What is it now?" she asked.

"It's time for you to wake up. A young lady should not be in bed all day." She actually though Toph cared.

"What time is it?" It really didn't matter to her, she was just stalling time, so that she could lie down even longer.

"Well, it's almost 12:00 noon, and you haven't had breakfast." She heard her mother walk closer.

"I'll eat a pop tart or something, I'll be fine," she said, rolling over to her direction.

"No, you will get up now," her mother said, stomping her foot.

"Fine!" Toph threw off her blanket and leapt out of bed. She walked past her mother and into the bathroom, stomping her feet. She made sure to know her house well—her nighttime wanderings caused her to know the exact position of everything in her house like the back of her hand, in order to avoid hitting anything with her lack of sight.

* * *

Toph took her time walking downstairs. "Toph, come eat your breakfast," her mother called to her.

_"Sheesh woman, get off my back," _she thought to herself. "I'm coming." Toph walked down into the kitchen. "So, what's for breakfast?"

"Bacon, eggs, and pancakes, the usual," said the maid.

"Great, what a surprise." Toph sat at the breakfast table, and leaned back in her chair.

"Toph don't do that, you could fall back," her father said, walking into the kitchen.

Toph rolled her eyes as she sat properly. "Anything else you'd like to say to boss me around?" she asked sarcastically.

"What is your problem young lady?" her mother asked, walking up to her. Toph wanted to say something back, but could tell she was getting in enough trouble.

"Nothing. I guess I'm still a little tired." She turned her head. Her parents gave her a curious look and continued on with what they were doing.

"Here we go," said the maid as she placed a plate of food in front of Toph.

"Thanks Joo Dee." Toph leaned in to eat.

"It is my pleasure, Lady Toph." Joo Dee had a giant smile on her face.

"I would appreciate it if you would please stop calling me Lady Toph." Joo Dee had been calling her that since she was born. Toph went to take a bite of her eggs, but her father stopped her.

"Wait, Joo Dee, would you mind blowing on it for her? I don't want her burning her tongue," said Lao.

"Whoa there, I do not want your nasty breath all over my eggs. Thanks dad, but I'm blind, not retarded." Toph put her hand up at Joo Dee's face just as she took a deep breath.

"Can I get something to drink?" Toph asked.

"Sure thing, Lady Toph," said Joo Dee as Toph smacked her forehead.

"What is this?" Toph took a sip of her drink.

"Soy milk." Toph's mother said as she, herself took a drink.

"Yuck, can I have a real drink, like sprite or something?" Toph pushed her glass to the side. Joo Dee instead handed her orange juice. "Well, I guess that's better."

"Toph, that is enough. What has gotten into you?" Lao asked.

"Nothing dad, would you relax?" Toph said, biting into her pancakes.

"All week you have been rude and disrespectful. We've raised you better than that." Lao got up out of his seat.

"No, you raised me to be a mindless crippled little girl and that's not what I am. I can do things for myself. I can make my own decisions. I don't need to be locked up in this house all my life. I need freedom, I'm tired of never having friends and I want to go to a real school, I hate this and I hate you!" She yelled as she shot up from her seat and ran for the front door.

"Toph, wait, get back here!" yelled her father. "Someone stop her!"

Just as Toph was making it out her front lawn, someone grabbed her from behind. Toph grabbed their hand and pulled down and tripped the person to the ground. "Get off me!" Toph escaped with nothing but the clothes on her back. She didn't think about the consequences, only that she was finally free. What she didn't know was that freedom came with a cost.

* * *

Toph had been gone for hours, hiding every time she heard a siren and making sure to stay low. It was getting late and she was beginning to get hungry. She had no money and didn't want to ask for help, because she was afraid someone would realize she was blind. The worst thing was she didn't even know where she was. Her feet and head hurt from constantly walking into everything, despite her knack for constantly knowing what was around her.

_"I sure could go for some of the soy milk now,"_ she thought to herself. "Why did I have to run? I'm only nine, I don't know what I'm doing."

Toph began to feel droplets of water fall down on her. "Oh great, it's raining. I better find somewhere to hide." Toph realized how quiet it was outside and guessed she must be near a neighborhood. She could tell it was night by the sound of crickets and the smell of the night air.

She dropped down, realizing she sat in grass. "Well at least I have something soft to sit on." Toph faced up toward the sky, wishing she could see the moon and the stars. She lied back on the wet grass, letting the rain fall on her face. _"I miss my bed,"_ she thought.

Suddenly she heard someones footsteps coming her way. She sat up, but she figured it couldn't be her parents. "Hey kid, what are you doing?" She heard the voice of a child.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Toph said sarcastically.

"Enjoying the rain." The child sat next to her.

"You guessed it," Toph said smiling.

"So, what's your name?" The child asked.

"My name..." Toph was afraid to answer.

"That's okay, you don't have to tell me," the girl said, putting her hands up to feel the water.

"So, you enjoy the rain like I do?" the kid asked.

"Actually, I'm never allowed outside when it rains." Toph looked down.

"That's too bad. I love water, swimming, the rain, the beach, anything that has to do with water. I wanna be a marine biologist one day and swim with the dolphins." The kid stuck her tongue out to catch the rain.

"Wow." Toph had nothing to say about that. "I just want to be free."

"Free? What do you mean?" the kid asked curiously.

"My parents decide everything for me and keep me locked up all day. I wanna be free to make my own choices, free to determine what I want to be when I grow up." Toph stood up.

"Well did you ever tell your parents this?" asked the kid.

"Well, I did...before I ran away." Toph looked down.

"You didn't give them a chance to answer you back." The kid put her hand on Toph's shoulder.

"It's just no one ever listens to me because I'm blind. They think I'm just helpless." Tears began to fall down Toph's eyes.

"I'm listening," the kid said with a huge smile.

"Thanks." Toph hugged the kid, and quickly pulled back. "Sorry, I know we just met and all."

The kid laughed to herself. "It's okay, it only takes seconds to make a new friend."

"You think of me as a friend already?" Toph asked with joy.

"Well sure." The kid wiped away Toph's tears.

"Honey get out of the rain, you'll catch something!" Toph heard the voice of a woman.

"Coming, mom! Bye, good luck with your parents." The kid went to head on inside.

"Toph."

"What?" The kid turned around, looking over to Toph.

"My name is Toph," she said, smiling.

"Katara." The girl turned around and headed on inside.

Toph stood and listened to Katara talk with her mother. The way Katara's mother was nagging her was the same way Toph's mother always nagged her.

_"So, that's what it is. She just wants to make sure I don't catch anything."_Toph thought about her mother. "I think it's time I did go home, but how?" Toph began to back track. She always had a good memory and it helped her on her way home.

* * *

Toph began to hear people around again, because she could hear cars. After a while the road got quiet, she was walking down the road when she heard footsteps coming from behind her. She heard the footsteps getting closer with every step she took. Toph began to walk faster. She made sure to turn a corner, hoping the person would keep walking straight, but who ever it was kept following behind her. She began to panic and she ran down the street. The footsteps were now running after her, so she knew she was being pursued. Toph never had to run so hard. _"Maybe this is what they were trying to protect me from," _she thought to herself. She kept running forward, fear beginning to pump into her veins. She didn't know where she was going and she didn't even think about it—it was pure, dumb luck that she didn't run into anything or trip.

Toph halted in the middle of the road. Although she didn't know she was in the middle of the street, she knew those footsteps had disappeared.

"I think I lost 'em." Toph caught her breath as she closed her eyes. Suddenly she heard the sound of cars, but figured she was still on a sidewalk. She felt the wind of the cars as it zoomed past her. "Whoa!" Toph went to move forward, but another car went past her honking its horn. She was afraid to move now that she knew she had a chance of getting hit. She tried heading the other way, but more cars sped past her, all beeping loudly.

"Hey kid, move, get of the street!" Toph heard a voice yell to her. Toph tried walking toward the voice, but walked cautiously. Another fast car went by.

"Help, I can't see!" Toph stepped backward. She could hear another car coming her way. She heard the beeping horn and the screech of the brakes. The car tried to stop, but by the time it did it was too late. Toph heard the car get closer just as she felt hands push her backwards. Before she hit the ground, she heard the car screech to a halt and a loud thud.

Toph sat waiting for another sound. She was too petrified to move. She wanted so badly to get up and run, but her body felt numb. Toph heard the car door open as someone slowly walked out of the car. She heard the sound of boots walking toward her direction, but stopped halfway. The driver dropped to their knees. She could hear how heavy the person was breathing, it was like every other sound in the world had silenced.

"What have I done?" She heard the voice of a teenage boy. The next thing was the sound of the car door closing and the car driving off.

Toph heard the same footsteps from before running up to her. "Oh no," she thought, but she didn't run this time. The person approached her, turning her around to see her face. The next thing she knew that person was hugging her tightly.

"Toph, I found you." Toph recognized the person now.

"I'm sorry dad," she said as she began to cry along with her father.

_Why would a stranger care about me? Why does anyone feel the need to take care of me? People think I'm weak, but I can take care of myself. But I guess that sometimes it's nice to just accept help from the people who want to help. Strange, huh? This whole time I was fighting to show people I can take care of myself, but in the end it turns out I'm just as blind as everyone expects me to be. I guess I'll just have to show them I can take care of myself...Plan Runaway; failure...plan talk to mom and dad; begin._

When Toph got home she had a talk with her parents. Although they weren't sure about their decision, they decided to send Toph to a public school. Toph thanked them and apologized for the way she was acting and the things she said. She knew it would take time for her parents to get used to letting Toph do things on her own, but it was a start and she was willing to take any chance she had.

_

* * *

_

Alright, finally, some Toph. I know you'll probably think it wasn't enough of her as you would have liked, but don't worry. She will have a lot more parts in upcoming chapters.

_Next chapter ZUKO! This will probably the longest of the chapters in this fic._

**_Edited By: Orgo_**


	6. Chapter Five: Zuko

**_Avatar: Real World_**

_Chapter Five: Zuko_

Zuko is only fourteen year old and has been through more problems than most adults. His father disapproves of everything he does, his sister does whatever she can to make him miserable, his mother left when he was ten, and when he was young he was in a fire that left him scarred and a few family members short. Most of the time Zuko lets his anger get the best of him and it gets him into a lot of trouble. In his eyes it doesn't matter, because something bad is probably going to happen to him anyway. Zuko believes he is alone in the world and that he is meant for failure, but soon he will realize he isn't the only one.

"Let me go!" Zuko yelled as his father grabbed his arm.

"You will learn to respect me," his father said, gritting his teeth.

"I hate you, get off me." Zuko freed himself from his father's grip and ran down the stairs of his house. His father Ozai followed behind him. Zuko ran for the kitchen table and grabbed his father's car keys.

"Get back here!" Ozai bellowed, chasing Zuko as he made it for the back door.  
Zuko slammed the door behind him and ran for the car. He quickly got in as he saw Ozai heading his way. Zuko placed the keys in the ignition and pulled back just as Ozai slammed his hands on the window.

"Get back here, you worthless little..." Zuko began driving forward, heading toward his father. His dad jumped from the car's path and hit the floor. Zuko drove down the street and made a sharp turn as he disappeared from his father's sight.

Zuko was breathing heavy as he drove down the boulevard. "What did I just do?" he asked himself. "I'm only fourteen, what if I get caught?" Zuko rubbed his head.  
Suddenly, Zuko swerved past another car coming his way as it beeped at him.

"Okay Zuko, stay calm." Zuko was finally catching his breath. He noticed the picture of his mother that was lying on the floor of the car. He leaned down to grab it. Suddenly he heard a screech. He sat up quickly as he steered the car to the right, dodging another car. "Whoa! I got to pay attention to the road."

Because it was dark out, Zuko couldn't really see anything. "How do I turn on those stupid lights?" Zuko looked around for a way.

"There you are," he said as the head lights beamed brightly. Zuko's eyes opened wide, as he felt his heart beat slower. Everything suddenly felt slow motion. A small girl was standing in the directly in his path. He suddenly forgot where the brakes were.

"Hey kid, get out of the street!" he heard a kid yell. Zuko closed his eyes and stomped on what he believed to be the brakes. Zuko's heart stopped as he heard the car hit something. He felt numb all over. He wasn't sure whether to run or stay in the car.

Zuko slowly opened the door of the car and walked out. He kept his head down as he walked to the front of the car. His eyes began to cry as he dropped to his knees. A young boy, about ten, was lying on the ground unconscious. He crawled over to him and held him up.

"What have I done?" Zuko looked up to see a little girl about the same age, sitting not to far away shaking. Zuko picked up the boy and ran into the car. He placed the boy in the back seat and drove off.

* * *

Zuko pulled up to the children's hospital down town. He made sure no one was around to see him. Zuko picked up the boy and ran on inside. "Please help!" Zuko rushed to the front desk.

The woman behind the desk gasped as she turned to face him. "Oh my." She grabbed the boy from his arms as she place him onto a stretcher. He was taken away into the emergency room. The woman turned around to find that Zuko had already left.

_Knock, knock, knock. _

Zuko banged on the door of his uncle's house. _"Please be home," _Zuko's felt his heart racing.

The door finally opened as he ran inside. "Zuko, what are you doing here?" asked his uncle Iroh.

"Uncle, could I stay the night?" Zuko asked.

"Of course, but how did you get here? Did your father drop you off?" Iroh asked, looking out the door.

"No, I came here alone." Zuko sat down to catch his breath.

"Zuko Tell me...what happened? Are you in trouble?" his uncle asked, sitting next to him. Zuko took a breath.

"Uncle I've done something bad...and I don't know if I can get out of it this time. I think I might have...please Uncle don't call home." Zuko began to shake with nervousness.

"Zuko, you need to tell me what you did." Iroh put his hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"What haven't I done? I've stole dad's car and I hit someone...and...and...I think I might have...Uncle, I think I killed him." Zuko felt it getting harder to breathe. He was crying more than he had in a long time. He uncle held him close as he began to feel his nephew's pain.

"Zuko, I'm afraid I have to call your father," Iroh said.

"I understand." Zuko tried wiping his tears away, but he couldn't stop crying.

The next morning, Iroh called his brother Ozai and they talked about Zuko. Together they finally came to an agreement. Iroh drove with Zuko back home. Zuko was nervous; he didn't know what they agreed to. Pulling up to the house, Zuko spotted Ozai standing out front. He looked up to notice his little sister Azula spying through the window.

Iroh stepped out of the car and walked over to Ozai. Zuko watched from inside the car. He slouched down a little as his father looked over to him. He couldn't tell what they were saying, but he could see Iroh nodding his head a lot.

Iroh signaled Zuko to get out of the car. Zuko walked over to them with his head down. He slowly looked upward, avoiding eye contact with his father.

"Zuko, your father and I have agreed..." Zuko heart began to race as he awaited an answer. "...that you are to attend military school for the summer." Zuko couldn't believe what he heard.

"What? Boot camp? You can't send me there," he said, taking a few steps backward.

"It's either that or we hand you over to the police," said Ozai.

"Wait, what?" Zuko didn't understand.

"Zuko I can clear this up, but if in order to make sure things go according to my plan you are to attend military school," Ozai said, looking at his son's burned eye.

"What about after the summer? Where will I be able to come home?" Zuko asked.

"Zuko, I can no longer handle your behavior. I'm afraid I am leaving you in your Uncle's care." Ozai looked over to his brother. Zuko looked down as his uncle place his hand on his shoulder.

"Trust me Zuko, this is for your own good," Ozai said, walking toward the house.

"You should run on in and pack up," Iroh suggested. Zuko walked on slowly into the house. He looked up as Azula quickly closed the curtains.

"Just pack up the necessities, I'll bring the rest tomorrow." Ozai walked into the kitchen grabbing a beer from the fridge.

Zuko walked upstairs into his room. As he packed his things he thought about his mother. He thought if she was there, none of this would ever happen.

"So, you're leaving?" Azula asked, hiding behind the door.

Zuko looked over to her. "Yeah."

"Well are you ever coming back?" she asked.

"I don't think so, and why do you care? I thought you'd be glad to get rid of me," Zuko said, half-joking.

"I don't care, it's just... Who am I going to blame everything on now?" Azula walked all the way into the room.

"This is exactly what got me into this trouble anyway," Zuko said, looking at her.

Azula looked down in guilt. "I'm sorry what happened, Zuko. Promise you won't tell dad?" Azula asked.

"I promise, besides he wouldn't believe me if I told the truth anyway." Azula ran into her brother for a hug.

"I'll miss you, Zuzu." Azula felt tears coming on.

"You can still call me on my cell phone."

Azula stepped back wiping her tears. "Okay."

_Two years later..._

Saturday morning and Zuko was doing his usual thing. First he would have breakfast, go out for a while, and play a little guitar before he did anything else. The main thing was that he never forgot to visit the children's hospital. Every day since he had the accident he's visited the boy. He hoped that one day he would wake up, but everyday he lied unconscious.

It was later in the afternoon that he got in his car and drove to the hospital.

"Hey Yugoda," he said, walking up to the front desk.

"Well hello, Zuko. Here to visit Aang again?" she welcomed him with joy.

"Um yeah," he said.

"You know I find it strange," said Yugoda.

"What do you find strange?" he asked.

"Well, you have no relation to the boy and you're not here for extra credit. What are you always doing here?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'm not sure. It just feels like the right thing to do," he said, looking down.

"Well, anyway, I already have someone visiting Aang. If you want to wait a few minutes..." Yugoda stopped.

"Wait what do you mean someone is visiting him?" Zuko asked surprised. "Is it his mother?"

"No, actually. It's the granddaughter of a friend of mine. She goes to your school. Maybe you should get to know her, I hear she's single," Yugoda said, teasing him with a wink.

"Yugoda, we've talked about this. When I'm ready for a girl, I'll let you know," Zuko said, smirking.

"Well come on, you're sixteen. How much longer do you need?" she asked.

"Look I have to go, maybe some other time," Zuko said, heading toward the elevators.

"Whoa!" said the girl Zuko bumped into, knocking her to the ground.

"Oh, excuse me, my fault," he said.

Zuko looked down to notice the girl from his school. "It's okay, I should have been paying attention to where I was going," she said as the he reached out his hand to help her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright," she answered back.

"Aren't you Azula's sister?" she asked.

The boy looked away. "Yeah, my name is Zuko," he looked back at her.

"Nice to meet you, Zuko. I've seen you around, but never took the time to say hello," Katara said, rubbing the back of her neck.

Zuko raised his one eyebrow. "Yeah well, not many people want to talk to the kid with the burned eye," he said, touching his scar.

"No, that's not why, I just..." She suddenly seemed to feel guilty.

"It's okay, I know you weren't thinking that. Anyway, I have to go. I'll see you around school I guess," he said as she headed to the elevator.

"Yeah," she said as she walked backward onto the elevator.

Zuko looked down to notice a necklace with a blue pendent. Zuko picked it up and turned around. "Wait you dropped this!" The elevator closed just as he approached it.

"Uh-oh. I guess I'll just give it to her at school." Zuko walked over to the room of the kid he put there in the first place. As he began to walk in he quickly noticed the boy awake. Surprised he stepped back out of the room.

"What the heck. He's awake? Since when?" Zuko was too nervous to talk to the boy. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _'I better get out of here_.' As Zuko walked toward the elevator he was at least relieved that the boy was conscious.

Zuko got home to find a note on the fridge.

_Dear Zuko, _

_I'm at another meeting with The White Lotus Society. _

_I left money on the table, so you can order what ever you like._

_Uncle Iroh._

"Just great, more...pizza." Zuko liked fast food, but this was beginning to become an everyday thing. Zuko walked over to the living room, and dropped himself on the couch. He picked up the remote and began searching though the channels.

"Wow, we have 200 channels and nothing to watch." Zuko shut off the T.V., grabbed his guitar, and then headed out the door.

He headed over to the park to get some fresh air. He sat over near a bench, where he saw children playing with their parents. He closed his eyes and began to play his guitar softly as he walked through the park. Memories of his mother ran through his mind as he played. He remembered all the times she would bring him and Azula to the playground. She was such a peaceful woman that loved her children, what possessed her to leave?

Zuko stopped playing to find that someone else was also playing an instrument. He listened around to find it was coming from the Recreational Center. Zuko followed the sounds of the music. He the song was familiar to him, he must have heard it somewhere before. He walked into the building as he continued to follow the sound.

Finally the sound led him to a room all the way in the back of the Center. The door was open, so peeked through to find a familiar face. There was one of his sisters friends. He hadn't seen her in a long time and he never really talked to her, except when Azula was pulling a prank on him. She was sitting in a room by herself gently gliding her fingers across the piano, playing the song that his mother used to sing every night before she went to bed.

Zuko began to play the song along with her on his guitar. She quickly noticed him and stopped playing.

"Why did you stop?" he asked, still playing the song.

"What do you want?" she turned, giving him an angry look.

"I was just enjoying your music, and decided to join along," Zuko said with a smirk on his face.

"Well, I guess I' done here then." She began to rise from her seat.

"No, wait. I'll leave you. Continue." Zuko began to walk away.

"You don't remember me, do you?" she asked.

He turned back around to face her. "Of course I do, you're um..."

She rolled her eyes. "Mai, my name is Mai."

"Oh, right...I'm Zuko," he said rubbing his neck. "So, what have you been up to?" Zuko was trying to start a conversation.

"Why do you suddenly care?" she asked, turning her head.

"Just being polite, I guess."

"Well life is still boring, nothing really. It's just one boring day after another," she turned back to the piano.

Zuko walked in closer. "My uncle always told me, _"Life is meant to be boring, it's what you do about it to make it fun." _Zuko was trying to sound like his uncle, but just seemed awkward.

Mai laughed a little as he made a bad impression. "See, there we go," he said, sitting next to her. "You know, you look better with a smile."

Just as he said this her smile quickly disappeared, as she continued playing his mother's favorite song. Zuko began to follow along with her again only this time she allowed it. As she played faster he kept up. When she slowed down they were still synchronized. After Mai played a note Zuko would play it back to her. Then Zuko would play a note, and she would play it back to him.

"So, is this what you do on your spare time?" asked Mai.

"What?"

"Try to impress girls with your guitar." Mai smirked.

"Last time I checked you were that one that used your piano to lure me in here," Zuko joked. The two began laughing, but Mai's joy ended quicker than Zuko's.

"So, what school do you go to?" he asked.

"Fire Lily High," she replied "It's an all girl school. Your sister goes there too."

"How is she?" he asked, looking away.

"She's still the same, since you left," Mai said

"A spoiled brat, who my father believes to be the perfect child?" Zuko asked.

"Yup, but she's not all bad, it just gets annoying."

"Trust me, I know. I lived with her for twelve years," Zuko said rolling his eyes. There was suddenly a moment of silence as the two thought about what to say next.

"Well, I should be going, my mother nags me if I'm gone for too long," Mai said, grabbing her backpack.

"Wait, do you need a ride?" Zuko asked. Mai looked up at him and raised her eyebrow.

* * *

"Right here," Mai said pointing to her house. Zuko stopped in front of it. She looked over to him. "Thanks for the ride, Zuko." Mai opened the door and walked out, closing the door behind her. Zuko ran out to his car.

"Wait," he said.

She turned around to face him. "What is it?" she asked.

"Well, if you ever get tired out hanging out with Azula...here." Zuko handed her a piece of paper. Mai opened it.

"Your phone number?" Mai said raising her eyebrow. "Don't you think it's a little to quick for that?"

"Oh, I didn't mean it in that kind of way, just if you need a friend, call me." Zuko tried to make is sound less awkward than it already did.

Mai sighed as she placed it in her pocket. "Fine I guess," she said, smirking. She walked off into her house, taking one last look at Zuko before closing the door. He took a deep breath as she closed the door.

The next day, Zuko was once again going to be late for school, because he forgot to fill the car with gas. "Not again." He slammed the steering wheel. It honked loud as a stray cat standing in front of it took off running. Zuko rushed out his car and began walking. After getting about close to half way there it began to rain. "Great, anything else you wanna throw at me?" he asked toward the sky. Just as he said this a car drove by, splashing water on him. "Thanks."

Eventually another drove by, but Zuko took caution this time hoping not to be splashed again. This time the car stopped beside him. Zuko didn't pay it any mind, but he noticed the back door open. "Hey Zuko." He looked back to see Katara waving from the back of her grandmother's van. Her grandmother was smiling at him from the front seat. "Need a ride?" Katara asked.

Zuko hesitated, but accepted. He walked over to the van as Katara moved over to make room. He closed the car door and Kanna drove off.

"So, why aren't you driving to school?" Sokka asked from the front of the car.

"Um, I kinda forgot to fill the car with gas," Zuko said as Sokka laughed.

"Sokka, don't be a jerk," Katara said, flicking her brother in the head.

"So Zuko, summer is coming soon, planning to go anywhere?" Katara asked.

"Well, I was planning to go to Florida with my uncle, but I'm not sure," Zuko said, scratching his head.

"Yeah, we're not going anywhere either," Katara said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Our father is coming home from the war for a while," Sokka said, interrupting their conversation.

"Well that's nice," Zuko said.

"Okay kids, get out of my car," Kanna said lightheartedly.

Sokka and Katara laughed as they walked out of the car with Zuko.

"Hey guys!" Suki called over to her friends. Sokka was the first to notice as he waved at her with a huge smile. While Sokka ran over to her, Katara waited for Zuko to catch up.

"Hey Katara, I almost forgot this." Zuko reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out her necklace.

"My...my mothers necklace!" Katara ran over to him. "Where did you find it?"

"You dropped it at the hospital," he said handing it to her. Katara kissed him on his cheek, as he made the strangest face.

"Thanks, Zuko." Katara ran off toward the school with Sokka and Suki.

Zuko heart skipped, but not because he liked her, but because he wasn't expecting something like that. He had hoped no one saw them. He didn't want anybody to think they were together. Zuko took a breath and smiled as he walked toward the school as the bell rang.

_For as long as I could remember things have always been bad for me. The explosion, my mother, my eye. It has always felt like I was destined for misery, but in these past few days, things have actually been okay. I've never really had friends, and now these people suddenly notice me. Nothing good has ever come without it ending horribly. If everything is going great so far...I wonder what big trouble is coming soon. _

"Whoa," Zuko said bumping into someone. "I'm sorry, I should have paying attention."

"Yeah you should have," said Jet as he turned around, walking toward class. Zuko gave him angry look as Jet walked down the hall with his crew.

* * *

_OK the first five characters have had their roles. Now is your last chance to let me know who you want to have their own chapter. The choices can be any minor character you can think of. I'll tally up the votes and the highest count gets their own chapter, or maybe you'd like a previous character to have another chapter. Leave your request in a review or PM. _

_**Edited By: Orgo**_


	7. Chapter Six: Azula

**__**

Avatar: Real World

_Chapter Six: Azula_

Where do I begin? Azula is a perfectionist. She needs everything done the right way and it has to be done the way she wants it. Other kids her age usually avoid her, because she is very manipulative. Even the people who are nice to her are lucky enough to get a thank you. Although sometimes she can be what her brother calls 'evil,' she isn't all bad. Some admire her fierce determination to do what ever she sets out to do. In her father's eyes she is the daughter any father could ask for. To her brother Zuko, she's a spoiled little runt who needs a slap across the face. Azula just needs to have a taste of her own medicine to understand what other people go through with her.

"Tag, you're it!" Ty Lee said, tapping Azula and running off.

"That's not fair, I had dust in my eye." Azula stomped her foot.

"Come on Azula, don't be a sore loser," said Mai.

Azula and her friends were all playing in the park with her mother Ursa watching them. Her brother Zuko was sitting at the bench with a kid named Chan, trading baseball cards. Azula was only seven years old. At this age her behavior was considered to be a normal little sister.

Azula pushed Mai. "I am not a loser, you guys are just cheaters," Azula said, sticking her tongue out.

"Relax Azula, I was just kidding," Mai said, rolling her eyes.

Zuko ran over to them. "Sweet, I finally got a Jackie Robinson card," Zuko said with excitement.

Azula placed her hands on her hips and stared at her brother. "Like anyone cares," she said, high-fiving Ty Lee as they laughed.

"Shut up, you're just mad 'cause you suck at tag," Zuko said back. Mai began to laugh, but quickly stopped as Azula gave her a mean look. Zuko smile over to Mai who quickly looked away, blushing.

"Kids, come on, it's time to leave!" Azula heard her mother calling to her.

"Coming!" Zuko yelled back as they all ran to her.

"I call front seat," Zuko said.

"No fair you always get front seat," Azula said, folding her arms.

"Azula, sit in the back with your friends. You can get front seat next time," her mother said with a smile.

Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai climbed into the back while Zuko hopped into the front. Azula sat in the back with her arms folded, glaring at her brother. Ty Lee was trying to get Mai to play a hand game, but Mai was resisting. Ursa started the car and drove off.

* * *

After dropping off Mai and Ty Lee home, Ursa brought the kids home so she could get dinner ready and put the kids to bed. Their father wasn't home that night, because he was working late.

"Mom how come Zuko gets to have more than me?" Azula asked, looking at her plate.

"Zuko is older and needs a little more than you do, but if you want more, you have to show me you can finish what's on your plate first," said Ursa as she rubbed her hands through Azula's hair.

Azula looked down at her plate and saw that it was what she usually ate, but still it wasn't fair that her mother would assume that she didn't want more.

After putting Zuko to bed Ursa came into Azula's room to read her a story. Ursa always read Avatar: The Last Airbender to both of them every night before bed. She read one chapter per night. Azula held on to her mother as she finished reading the book.

Ursa looked down at Azula to see her falling asleep. Just as she got up to leave, she felt Azula grab her tighter. Ursa smiled as she placed the covers over her daughter.

"Mommy," Azula said softly with her eyes closed.

"What is it dear?" Ursa asked.

Azula opened her eyes and gave her mother a blank look. "Do you love Zuko more than me?"

Ursa's heart suddenly dropped. She was surprised that she led her daughter to believe such a thing. "Azula, what ever gave you that idea?"

"You always treat him better...and...and it's not fair." Azula began to cry as she held on to her mother tight. Ursa hugged her daughter back, trying to hold back her tears.

"My dear Azula, I am so sorry I ever made you feel that way. I want you to know that I love both you and you brother equally and nothing will ever change that." Azula began to wipe her tears.

"I love you, mommy," Azula said looking up at her mother.

Ursa pulled her daughter in closer. "I love you too."

* * *

One year later...

"Azula, are you okay?" Zuko asked, walking into his sister's room.

Azula was curled up on her bed crying. Zuko walked up to her placing his hand on her forehead.

"She lied," Azula said.

"What do you mean?" Zuko sat on her bed.

"She said she loved me, but she left. She pretended to care about us and then she left," Azula said, turning to face Zuko.

Zuko hugged his sister as she cried. "She did love us, she must have had a good reason, Azula."

* * *

Two years after...

"Hey Azula I come over here!" A young woman called over to her from across the street. Azula looked around confused. "You're the only Azula around here," said the girl. Ty Lee and Mai, standing next to Azula, looked over to her curiously.

Azula crossed the street and over to the girl and her friends. "What do you want me for?"

"We're friends right?" asked the girl, putting her arm around Azula.

"I don't even know your name," Azula said.

"Of course you do, my name is Jun remember?" she asked pulling her face out of her face.

"Um, sure, I guess." Azula looked over to Ty Lee and Mai across the street with a confused look in her eyes.

"Do you wear make up, 'cause you are absolutely gorgeous," said Jun.

"Thanks I guess, but I don't wear make up." Azula looked up at Jun.

"What, well why don't we go to your room and give you a make over?" Jun and her two friends walked with her across the street as Ty Lee and Mai watched them cautiously. Azula led them all into her room. Azula began to show Jun all her things, but Jun wasn't interested.

Ty Lee and Mai pulled Azula into the hall while they check out her room. "Azula, I don't know about these girls," said Ty Lee, biting her nails.

"Yeah they're pretty bad ass, I mean, they smell like crack. Why would high school students be interested in you anyway?" Mai added.

"I don't know whether to thank you or kick you out. These girls are like sixteen, they could show us how to be like teenagers. You know, like real teenagers, unlike Zuzu," said Azula smiling.

"I think they want something from you." Ty Lee turned her head and folded her arms. Suddenly the girls stopped talking as Jun came from behind them.

"Hey do you mind if I get something to drink? I'll get it myself." Jun gave the girls an intimidating look.

"Sure," Azula said, gulping.

Jun and her friends walked down to the kitchen while Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai waited upstairs.

A little later, the girls left just as Azula's father walked in from work. Zuko was sitting out front, playing his guitar. Azula made sure to clean up after Jun and her friends left things lying on the floor. Azula ran down stairs to greet her father. "Hey dad." Azula ran in for a hug.

"Azula my dear, how was your day?" Ozai asked, walking away.

"It was okay. Me, Ty Lee, and Mai just played jump rope and stuff," Azula said even though it didn't seem her father was listening.

"That's nice," Ozai said, heading to the couch to relax.

"Well I'm just gonna go to my room and do...stuff." Azula ran to her room until her father ordered dinner.

* * *

Later that night Azula heard her father arguing with Zuko. Ozai was upset because he was missing a few beers and found empty cans stashed under his bed. Zuko swore that it wasn't him. Ozai didn't believe Zuko, and slapped him to the ground. Azula quietly peeked out the room and saw Zuko running for the stairs. Ozai grabbed Zuko as Zuko pulled away and headed for the kitchen.

Azula ran to a window wear she saw her brother taking off in her father's car. She heard her father coming back into the house, slamming the door. Azula looked down in shock. She knew exactly who took the beers. It was Jun and her friends. Ty Lee and Mai were right, they only pretended to be nice so they could have a few drinks. Azula felt bad, she never felt so used. She didn't want people thinking they could just take advantage of her anytime they wanted. Azula decided to toughen up a bit. She decided it was time to stop being the little daddy's girl everyone thought she was and take charge of things herself.

The next day, she found out that her brother was leaving to military school, for her mistake. He promised not to tell their father that it was Azula's fault and not Zuko's. Zuko wasn't around to look after her anymore, her mother left her, and her father was never really home. She felt alone, even though she had her friends, she felt like she had no family.

* * *

Four years later...

Now in high school, Azula is an A student at Fire Lily High. Even though she is a very good student around teachers, around other kids she's always telling someone off. She complains about everything. Her food has to be cooked just right, she can't have a single scratch on her shoes, she can't have a single hair out of place. If she gets an answer to a test wrong, she finds a way to convince her teachers to let her take it again until she has a perfect grade. Azula spends her spare time writing poems. This is one side to her that not even Ty Lee and Mai know. Little does everyone know, this behavior is just a way to cover up all her sadness.

"Ty Lee, what are you doing?" Azula asked with her hands on her hips.

"I was just talking to that guy over there," she said with an innocent look on her face.

"You can't talk to that guy, he's a nerd, I mean just look at him." Azula pointed over to him as he tripped over the curb.

"Aw well, but he was kinda cute though without the glasses," Ty Lee said, bumping Azula's arm.

"Boy are you two annoying," said Mai, yawning.

"If we're so annoying, then why do you still hang out with us?" Azula asked, looking over to her.

"Because...I have a contract with the devil's daughter that we'd be best friends forever." All three girls began laughing.

* * *

"Aw man, that's my favorite seat," said Ty Lee as they walked into a diner. Azula looked over to the girl sitting in the corner booth. She walked over leaving Ty Lee and Mai clueless to what she was about to do.

"Excuse me, but do you mind surrendering this booth, so that me and my friends may share and enjoy a delectable lunch?" The girl just stared at Azula trying to figure out what she just said.

"Sure, if you promise to stop talking like that." The girl shot up from her seat, trying not to laugh.

Mai laughed to herself as they all sat down. "What's so funny?" Azula asked.

"Nothing," Mai answered.

"Yum, I want this cheeseburger with the large fries and..." Ty Lee said, scanning through the menu.

"Disgusting, why would you eat such a thing?" Azula said, putting down her menu.

"I'm hungry," Ty Lee said back with a sad look on her face.

"Ridiculous, you should have what I'm having, it's healthier," Azula pointed to the list of salads as Ty Lee gave the choices a disgusted face.

"Why do you have to be that way? If she wants blow up let her," Mai said, spinning her keychain around her finger.

"She's a gymnast, she has to watch her diet," Azula answered back.

"I guess you're right," said Ty Lee, as Mai rolled her eyes.

"Of course I'm right." Azula continued back to her menu.

After ordering, Azula began to pick at her food with a grossed out look on her face. She got up and took her plate to the front counter. "Um excuse me, but this dish is horrible." The smile on the waitress's face dropped. "I don't think this was cooked right."

"Um miss, that's a salad, you don't cook those," said the women behind the counter.

"Well it still tastes funny and I'm not paying for it." Azula walked back to her table.

"Come on ladies, we're leaving." Ty Lee followed after Azula while Mai took care of the bill.

* * *

Later that day, Azula and her friends were hanging out at the mall. Ty Lee was running through the clothing store, while Mai sat on a bench looking depressed as always. Azula looked through the shoes section.

"Can we leave?" asked Mai. "This place is boring."

"You think everything is boring," said Azula.

"Then let's go home," Mai said, yawning.

"Not until I find something..." Just as Azula looked up she found something other than what she was looking for, but still wanted it. "Hello, what do we have here?"

"I don't mean to bother you, but my mother's birthday is coming up soon and I wanted to get her something she would like. Do you mind helping me find her a good pair of shoes?" asked the guy standing in front of her.

"I'll do anything you ask," she thought to herself. "Sure what exactly are you looking for?"

"Um, a pair of shoes... I just told you," he said.

"Oh right, how about these?" Azula held up the shoes she wanted, and they were the last pair.

"These do look nice, thanks." He grabbed them from her.

"You're welcome," she said, trying to give a friendly smile, but ended up looking strange.

The guy looked down at her, creeped out a little. "What's your name?"

"Me, oh, um my name, it's um Azula." Inside her mind she was slamming her head into a wall.

"My name's Haru, I guess I'll see you around, thanks again." Haru walked to the front counter to pay for the shoes.

Ty Lee ran over to Azula. "What was that all about?" Ty Lee said, putting her hand on Azula's shoulder. Azula didn't answer, but just stared at him, hypnotized. She began to smile unlike usual.

"Can we go home now?" Mai said, walking over with a sigh.

"Not until I get his phone number." Azula quickly ran over to him with the strangest grin. Ty Lee and Mai looked at each other and knew she was about to embarrass herself.

* * *

_Hey the winner Azula got her chapter. If it's not what you wanted, don't worry more characters are on their way._

_**Edited By: Orgo**_


	8. Chapter Seven: Teo

_**Avatar: Real World**_

_Chapter Seven: Teo_

Teo is kind and spirited thirteen year old boy. Teo loves having fun and always ventures off further than his father would like. Teo usually likes to prove himself to others. He is very respectful to other people and honest. When Teo was ten, one of the most tragic things had struck his home of New Orleans. Hurricane Katrina had caused a massive flood that took away many lives and homes of others. People like Teo's mother was killed in the natural disaster, but the flood left Teo's legs useless to him. His father didn't understand why this happened to him. His father believed Teo never did anything to deserve such a thing. Teo knew that sometimes people don't always get what they deserved.

Teo could faintly hear what sounded like a helicopter. He slowly began to open his eyes, but everything seemed so blurry. "Teo my son, can you hear me?" Teo did hear him, but couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Dad?" he even had trouble hearing himself.

"Teo are you feeling better?" Teo rubbed his eyes to see clearer and looked up at his father.

"Dad, whats going on? Where are we?" His father closed his eyes as tears ran down his face.

"Now son, before I say anything else, I want you to know that you're still the same, and everything is going to be okay."

"Dad, what are you talking...where's mom?" Teo looked around and noticed that he was in a helicopter. "Where is anybody?" he said as he sat up.

"No, no, lie down," his father said, placing his hands on his shoulders.

"I don't want to lie down, I want to know why you aren't answering my questions! Where's mom?" Teo tried lifting himself from the bed he was in, but couldn't move. His dad tried to stop him from getting up, but had no luck.

"My legs...why can't I move my legs?" Teo began to panic as he threw off his covers. What he saw next shocked him. "What is this, what did you do to me?" Teo's legs were wrapped in bandages from his waist down.

His father held him, trying to calm him down, but Teo couldn't help it. He was afraid of what would happen. "What about mom?" he asked one last time.

"She didn't make it." Teo grabbed his father tighter as he cried in his father's arms. No matter how many times his father said it was going to be okay, Teo knew the truth.

_Three years later..._

"Do you have your things?" his father asked

"Dad, I'm fine, relax, you're so paranoid," Teo said, heading out the door.

"Teo," his father called to him one more time.

Teo, rolling his eyes and looked back at his father one more time. "Be safe, my son." Teo smiled at his father and rolled down the ramp, heading off to school.

It was Teo's first day at a new school and he didn't want his father on him the whole time, so he convinced him to leave on his own. Rolling down the street, Teo spotted a girl about his age and decided to show off his wheel. He began to ride on the back wheels just as she looked over to him. He pretended like he didn't notice her, but he couldn't help but check if she was looking. He looked over to see that she was laughing, making him feel a little better.

* * *

Teo continued strolling onto school, getting there a little early. He found there to only be a few students in the school yard. As he rolled over to a table, people kept giving him strange looks. Some thought he was weird, and others felt sorry for him. Teo never really wanted anyone to feel sorry for him. Like he always tells them, _"Don't apologize for what isn't your fault."_

As Teo patiently waited for the school bell to ring, he reached into his backpack to pull out his favorite book. _Avatar:The Last Airbender _was a book his mother read to him when he was younger. He wished his life was like the book. He wanted to be free to travel the world. He wanted to be able to fly, to do something, to change the world. Maybe one day he would, his mother always told him.

Before long, the entire school yard was full of students and the bell was just ringing. Teo headed toward the entrance, but other students went on ahead of him, slowing him down. They didn't seem much to care that he was handicapped, which was what he preferred, but not in this case.

Teo was the last person to reach the door, but by the time he got to it, it was closed and he couldn't find himself to open it. "Stupid door. Stupid wheel chair."

"Need help?" he heard someone ask. He looked behind him to find a kid about his age, wearing a yellow t-shirt and a red sweater. The kid had one of the largest smiles he had ever seen. It was so friendly that to him, it seemed sort of creepy.

"No, I got it." Teo tried turning his chair around, but had trouble pulling the door open enough for him to stroll through.

"Please let me help." The boy walked over to the door and held it open and waited for Teo to roll though.

"Thanks, but for the record, I could've totally done it myself."

"No, I'm sure you could have." The boy gave him the same smile. Teo felt like he was being sarcastic, but couldn't really tell.

"So what's your name? Are you new here?" asked the kid.

"Yeah, actually I am new. My name is Teo." Teo reached his hand out for a shake as the boy grabbed it.

"My name's Aang, nice to meet you, Teo. What grade are you in?"

"I'm in eighth, you?"

"Seventh."

"Do you mind showing me to the office?" asked Teo.

"Sure thing." Aang led Teo down the halls of _Kuruk Watters Middle School._

"Right in here. Hey I got to get to class, see ya at lunch." Aang opened the door for Teo as he rolled in.

"Okay, thanks again," Teo said as Aang rushed down the hallway to class.

"May I help you?" asked the woman behind the front desk.

"Yeah, I need a class schedule," he said, looking up at the woman organizing papers.

"Name please?"

"Teo."

"Hmm, we only have one Teo, so this must be yours." She pulled out a sheet from a stack of papers and handed it to him. He reached up to grab it as he looked to see what classes he had.

_1st period English I--RM 238  
2nd period Algebra I--RM 245  
3rd period Science I--RM 138  
4th period Physical Education--RM 113  
5th period Lunch--RM cafeteria  
6th period Music--RM 202_

"So, this is it here? The basics, sweet." Teo thanked the woman and rolled on out the door, on his way to his first period class.

* * *

Teo slowly rolled into his first period class as all the students stared at him. Teo felt awkward entering the classroom. "Hello, are you the new student?" asked the teacher.

"Yeah, I'm Teo." Teo placed out his hand for a shake, but the teacher ignored it completely.

"Well Teo, your seat is directly behind Shoji." Shoji raised his hand so that Teo knew where to sit.

Teo sighs as he strolls over to the kid with a friendly smile. "Hey," said Shoji.

"Hey," said Teo, uninterested. Shoji frowns as Teo rolls into the seat behind him. Teo place his hand under his chin as he leaned on his desk, waiting for this whole day to end.

* * *

Later that day, Teo headed over to P.E., where he sat alone, as others played basketball, and other fun sports. After a while of sitting alone, Teo noticed Aang and another student sitting alone. He rolled over to talk to them and say hi.

"Hey Aang, what's up?" he said waving.

"Hey Teo, why aren't you playing anything?" asked Aang.

"Well, being legless, no one really wants me on their team," Teo said, rubbing his neck.

"I'd pick you on my team," said the girl sitting next to Aang. Teo looked over to her.

"This is my friend On Ji," Aang said, introducing them.

"Hi, I'm Teo." Teo waved to her.

"Hey Teo. You know, if you want to play all you have to do is ask someone. I'm sure they will let you play," she suggested.

"Hey why aren't you guys playing?" Teo asked.

"Well...we kinda stink at basketball," Aang said dropping his head.

"So, if you guys can't play, what chance does that give me?" Teo threw up his arms.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Aang agreed. On Ji quickly bumped Aang with his shoulder. "Ow."

_RING RING_

"Well, I guess we'll have to find out next time who plays better," said Teo.

"Well, let's head to lunch, I'm starving." On Ji grabbed her school bag and pulled on Aang's arm.

"Come on Teo!" Aang said, resisting On Ji. A huge smile grew on his face as he followed after them.

* * *

"Aw man, there's only a few good tables left," said Aang walking into the cafeteria. "Teo, grab us a table while we get lunch." On Ji smacked the back of Aang's head.

"I'd rather get in line with you guys." Teo rolled on ahead of them to the lunch line.

"See now you hurt his feelings." On Ji followed after him.

"What did I say?" Aang rolled his eyes and got in line.

After they got their lunches, they went looking for a table. "Aw man, I knew one of us should have grabbed a table." Aang placed a fry in his mouth, chewing it with a disappointed look on his face.

On Ji smacked Aang in the back of his head. "Look, there's a table, lets sit over there," said Teo pointing to the one in the corner.

"I'm not sitting there," Aang said, rubbing his head.

"Why not?" Teo asked.

"Because, Toph and Smellerbee sit there," On Ji answered.

"Smellerbee?" Teo laughed to himself.

"Yeah, don't laugh to her face, she'll crush yours." Aang began chattering his teeth.

"I think we'll be fine." Teo rolled over pulling up to the table.

"Well it was nice knowing you." Aang turned to walk away, but On Ji grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"Um, what do you think you're doing?" asked Smellerbee.

"I'm eating lunch," Teo said, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"You must be new, because everyone knows not to sit here." Teo didn't seem to be intimidated by her.

"Guess so," he replied.

"I'd hate to have to hurt a kid in wheels," Smellerbee stood up from her seat. Just then, Aang and On Ji ran into the scene.

"You have to excuse my friend here, he drank the school milk and now he's gone loopy," said Aang.

"Yeah don't hurt him, he's in a wheel chair, for crying out loud," On Ji added.

"I can still take her," Teo said, defending himself.

"Would you all just shut you mouths?" Toph, the other girl sitting at the table interrupted. They all turned their attention toward her. "Kid, I understand how you feel right now."

"What do you mean?" Teo asked.

"Well, I'm blind and I know what it was like to be bullied. It's fine by me if you sit here." Toph went back to her lunch.

Smellerbee rolled her eyes and sat, calming herself down. "What about us?" Aang asked with a huge grin on his face.

Smellerbee looked up at Aang and On Ji, as they awaited an answer. "Fine." The two looked at each other, smiling, and sat down next to Toph, because they felt more comfortable next to her.

Teo remained in between Toph and Smellerbee, sitting at their round table.

Later that day, all five of them walked together from school, as the final bell rang.

"So, why are you guys still following us?" Toph asked.

"Well, I actually live another way, but Aang and I are walking Teo home," said On Ji.

"You know guys I don't need you to walk me home, I'll be just fine," Teo said, scrunching his eyebrows.

"We know that, we just want to," Aang said.

"Whatever, you guys are boring, I'm gonna go meet Jet and the guys. Later, Toph." Smellerbee unhooked her bike chain and took off on her bike.

"So Toph, how are you getting home?" Aang asked.

"Why, you think I can't get home by myself?" she asked, facing in his direction.

"No, I just thought..."

_Beep, Beep!_

A car pulled up to the kids as they walked down the street. Toph stopped to listen, but the others ignored it.

"Toph dear, get in the car," said a woman driving.

"Oh hey, mom." Toph felt for the car door and got in. "Later guys," Toph waved as they watched her drive off.

"So, is your dad picking you up?" On Ji asked, looking over to Teo.

"No, I can make it by myself." Teo rolled on ahead. "Race you guys."

Aang and On Ji looked at each other, confused, and quickly ran after him.

* * *

"And then Momo hisses at Appa and takes off running." Teo and On Ji laughed as Aang told a story about his cat Momo and his dog Appa.

"You have the strangest pets," On Ji said, laughing.

"Yeah I know," Aang said, scratched his head.

"So Teo, got any interesting stories?" On Ji asked.

"Not really. Well my dad is an inventor and a lot of his experiments go wrong," said Teo staring down.

"Sounds crazy, yet fun," Aang replied.

"Well you two, I actually should get going." On Ji looked at her watch.

"Yeah me too," Aang added.

"That's okay, this is my house anyway." Teo pointed to the row of homes, picking out his own.

"Okay, see ya." Aang and On Ji walked away, waving at him as he waved back.

Teo rolled up to the front door. He pulled out a special button his dad invented, so that all Teo had to door was press it and the door unlocked. Teo rolled into the house, to find his dad sleeping on the couch, with the T.V. turned down low.

Teo smiled at his dad as he headed into the kitchen for a soda. As he opened the can of cola, he heard his father call to him. "Teo, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me dad," he called back.

"How was your first day of school?"

Teo took a sip of his drink and thought about everything that happened today. "It was unexpected." Teo rolled into the living room and threw a couch pillow at his dad. His dad threw it back as the two spent the rest of the day making jokes and watching movies.

* * *

_I know it's been a while, well here you go. Upcoming chapters...Haru, and Jet XP. You guys can still request characters. Also you can request events, such as slumber party, halloween, christmas...etc. So let me know what you wanna see._

_Chapter dedicated to "cartoonartist " for not giving up on Teo having his own chapter, and for you help with his info. XD_

_**Edited By: Ogro**_


	9. Chapter Eight: Suki

_**Avatar: Real World**_

_Chapter Eight: Suki_

Suki is a fifteen year old girl who works at a recreational center teaching self-defense classes. Suki is a caring and kind girl, but is quick to lose her temper. Most of the time she is quick to make sarcastic comments, usually making the other person feel stupid. She doesn't intentionally mean to do so, but it comes as a habit to her. She loves to prove that she can do better than most guys at anything. Suki's father has recently lost his job, due to a similar personality to her boss. Suki never really knew her mother, so it's just been her and her father her entire life. Her father has taught her to never let anyone put her down, but sometimes pride isn't everything.

"That's right; don't hesitate, because the person attacking will not hesitate to harm you." Suki was complimenting her students as she taught them how to defend themselves. Some of them were adults, but most where children.

"Hi-ya!" One of her students flipped a boy over her shoulders.

"Ouch!" Everyone laughed as the boy lied on the ground and rubbed his head.

"Hey Suki." Suki looked back to see her friends running up to her.

"Guys, I'm in the middle of a class," she said.

"Well hurry up, we've got to get to the show before it closes." Sokka placed the tickets for a sporting event in her face.

Suki pushed his hand away. "I'll be finished in just a minute."

"Fine, we'll just wait over here," said Katara as they headed toward the bench.

"This is amazing, isn't it?" Katara asked her brother, watching Suki interact with her students.

"Please, I can totally do that, easily," he said picking his teeth.

"Sure you can," Katara said, folding her arms.

After class was over, the students were packing up their things. Suki ran over to Katara and Sokka. "Guys, just give me second, I gotta change."

* * *

A few minutes later the three were out the door and on their way to a football game that Sokka was playing in. "So what team are you playing today?" Suki asked.

"I'm taking on the Kyoshi Warriors," said Sokka, trying to make a muscle.

"That's my hometown's team. I think they got you beat," Suki smirked, waiting for Sokka to say something.

"Are you kidding me? Did you see what we did to the Ember Island Players last week? We were awesome. I'm telling you, the Southern Raiders are unstoppable." Sokka threw his arms in the air, making strange sounds, getting himself excited for the game.

"Unstoppable? Right, that's why three weeks ago, the Flying Bison team had you beat," said Katara with a grin on her face.

"Must you ruin everything?" Sokka replied.

"Until you move out and get an apartment, then yes." Katara and Suki began laughing to each other. Sokka dropped his head in defeat. They always did this to him.

* * *

Later that day, Sokka headed to the locker room to get ready for the game, while Katara went to find their seats, and Suki left to grab snacks. Suki waited in line for a long time, but finally reached the front counter. "May I help you?" asked a depressed looking girl.

"Yes I'd like a..." As Suki made her orders, she could hear hundreds of people cheering for the big game.

"So you excited for the game?" Suki asked the cashier to stall time.

"Football is a stupid sport," said the girl, who was sighing.

"Then why are you working here?"

"Because my parents made me get a job. Do I even know you?" asked the depressing girl.

"No." Suki looked away, waiting for her orders.

* * *

After she got what she wanted she carefully made her way to her seat, trying to avoid dropping anything. There were a lot of people walking around, so they were making it a little difficult. Just as Suki was about to approach the bench, a man accidentally bumped her and from her hands the tray of hot dogs and peanuts slipped. Suki caught the peanuts, but someone else caught the hotdogs, before they hit the ground.

"Thank you so much I..." Before Suki could finish her thanks, she saw who helped her. "Zuko?"

"Hey. Um, you dropped this." Zuko placed the hotdogs back onto her tray, and then dusted his hands of the bread crumbs.

"What are you doing?" Suki asked.

"I'm waiting for Mai," he responded.

"Mai? Who is that?" Suki asked, confused.

"Oh, right, the girl behind the counter," he said, pointing to her.

"Why her? She's so depressing." Suki said looking back at her. _"Well, not like you can get anything better,"_ she thought rudely.

"We're just friends. No big deal," said Zuko, rubbing his head. Suki raised her eyebrow, looking at him confused. "So who are you here with?"

"I'm here with Katara. We're here to see Sokka play," said Suki.

"Sokka's playing? Hope he wins," he said kindly.

"Sure. Well, I have to go." Suki walked off, leaving Zuko alone.

* * *

Suki sat made her way to her seat, pushing and shoving people out the way. When she got to her seat, she noticed that Katara wasn't there.

_"Huh? She probably went to the bathroom,"_ Suki thought. Suki turned her attention toward the field as the game was about to begin. She took a bite of her hot dog and was disgusted with its poor flavor. She then took a sip of her drink to wash away the horrible taste. The soda too, tasted awful. It was like there was nothing but ice and the soda had a watery taste to it.

"This is gross. I'm taking this back," said Suki as she once again shoved her way through the crowd.

* * *

As she made her way to the cashier, someone bumped into her, smudging mustard from the hot dog all over the front of her shirt. Suki scowled as the person kept walking. "I can't believe some people." Suki threw the food in the trash and ran for the restroom to clean herself, forgetting about returning the food. As she approached the door to the ladies room, she noticed a cell phone lying on the ground.

"Hm? Strange, this looks exactly like Katara's phone." Suki opened the cell phone to find the same wallpaper as Katara's. Suki was now curious.

"This can't be here, she never loses this thing." She pulled out her phone and dialed Katara's number. The other phone began ringing in her hand. Suki was startled by the ringing. "I better find Katara." Suki forgot about washing herself—finding out where Katara went was more important.

* * *

"Sokka!" Suki came running down to the field, where Sokka was sitting on the bench during halftime.

"Suki?" he said, taking a sip of water.

"Sokka, it's an emergency." Suki was breathing heavy and was sweating like crazy. She was holding onto his shoulders as she tried to catch her breath.

"What is it? What happened?"

"It's Katara. I searched everywhere for her. I can't find her anywhere." Suki finally caught her breath.

"What? Are you sure, did you check the bathroom? Maybe she went home." Sokka couldn't believe what he was hearing. His sister was missing.

"Yes, I checked everywhere, I even walked back home to find her, and nothing. Look I found her cell phone lying on the ground, near the bathroom." Suki pulled out her phone which hand a big dent in it from hitting the ground.

"Come on, we gotta find her." Sokka threw off his football gear as his coach approached him. "Sokka, what are you doing?" asked Coach Arnook.

"I have to find my sister. It's an emergency," he said, placing on his normal clothes.

"What? Katara is missing? Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry coach, but someone will have to take my place. Give it to Hahn, I'm sure he'll love it." Sokka and Suki ran from the stadium and onto the streets of South Avenue.

* * *

The two of them were rushing down the street. They were too impatient to wait for a bus. Turning the corner of their block Suki almost tripped. Sokka caught her balance and help her up straight. The two continued running. Approaching the house, Suki noticed a car parked out front that looked familiar. Sokka burst through the door to find Zuko standing with his grandmother. Suki caught up to find Sokka gripping Zuko by the shirt.

"What are you doing here? Where's Katara?" Sokka said, holding out his fist.

"I don't know, get off me!" Zuko grabbed Sokka's arm and twisted it and dropped Sokka to the ground. Suki ran in to protect Sokka, but Kanna stopped her from attacking.

"No, stop this at once!" the old woman said curtly, stepping in the middle of it. Suki place her fist at her side, as Zuko let go of Sokka and helped him up.

"Why are you here?" Suki asked.

"You children need to relax," said an old man walking from the kitchen. The man was holding a cup of tea, blowing on it to cool it off.

"Mister Kuzon? What are you doing here?" asked Sokka, rubbing his arm.

"We were just discussing something from the Society and I invited Zuko along, but please call me Iroh," said the man.

"Gran-Gran, quick, has Katara stopped by or called?" asked Sokka anxiously, turning to his grandmother.

"No, I thought she was with you," Kanna responded.

"We can't find her anywhere and look, she dropped this." Suki pulled out her phone.

"Oh my. Katara never loses this."

"I told you," Suki said toward Sokka.

"Katara is missing?" Zuko asked. "How, did she run away, or was she taken?"

"I don't know, I'm not psychic," Sokka replied.

"We have to find her," said Zuko.

"'We?' She's my sister," said Sokka heading for the front door.

"Yeah, and she's my best friend. You just stay out of this Zuko." Suki never really liked Zuko, and she didn't care about being so aggressive.

"Sokka, wait!" Kanna yelled out, but the two of them were out the front door and back on the search. "What now?" asked Kanna, looking to the other two.

"Call the police," suggested Iroh.

"I'm going to look for her, and I know just where to start." Zuko rushed out the door.

"Wait, my nephew."

Zuko was already gone and on his way.

* * *

After a few hours of searching, it was getting late and they had no luck. Sokka and Suki were tired, but did not want to give in for the night. The police had also been on a search, but had no leads so far. Sokka headed back to the stadium, to see if he could find any traces of her, but it was useless.

"I'm sorry Sokka, but we've done all we could for today, we should try again tomorrow," Suki placed her hand on his shoulder as he stared out at the football stadium. His eyes began to tear as they began to hug.

"Where could she have gone? Who could have taken her? I don't understand, if she left, what were her reasons? If she was taken, who'd want to do such a thing?" Sokka was asking Suki so many questions, she couldn't answer, but for now all she could do was hold him close and comfort him the best she could.

"We'll find her Sokka, whether it's tomorrow or next week. I promise we'll find her." Sokka was fully crying as Suki joined in with him. Katara was no where to be found and she had vanished without a trace.

* * *

Later that night, Suki walked home with Sokka. When they got there they found Katara and Kanna hugging closely in the living room. Katara looked back at the two and ran for them, crying her eyes out.

"Katara, where did you go?" Sokka asked, holding her tightly.

"I don't remember, I was blindfolded the whole time," she said, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Do you remember who took you? What happened?" he asked more questions, hoping to know who it was, so he could take care of who ever took her himself.

"Sokka, it doesn't matter. What matters now, is that she's home and safe with us," said Suki.

"She's right," said Kanna.

"Here Katara, you dropped this." Suki pulled out her cell phone and handed it to Katara.

"Thank you," she said, grabbing it.

"I missed you guys." Katara hugged them again.

"We missed you too." Suki wiped away her tears. Still hugging Katara, Suki looked upward toward the front window, where Zuko was looking in, smiling at them. He noticed her looking back and quickly walked away.

* * *

The next day at school, Suki walked up to Zuko as he was digging through his locker. When he closed the door, he found her standing there behind it.

"So, you wanna explain to me what were you doing at Katara's house last night?" she asked, her arms crossed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Zuko said with a smirk on his face.

"You found her, didn't you?" Suki tried looking him in the eye, but he glanced away. "How did you know where to find her?" Once again, Zuko wouldn't answer her.

"Look, I have to get to class, I have no idea what you're talking about." Zuko turned to walk away, but Suki grabbed his hand as he turned back to face her. "What do you want now?"

"Look Zuko, I want to apologize." Suki looked down as she rubbed her neck.

"For what?" he asked.

"I've always treated you like an outsider. I've never given you a chance and I've always talked down to you." Suki looked back up at him.

"It's okay. I'm used to it." Zuko closed his eyes and slightly dropped his head.

"No it's not alright. Ever since my mom lost her job to your father, she hasn't been able to find another job. Because of this, we have to live with someone else and it's really embarrassing. I've always been angry at your father, but have never been able to confront him, so instead I take my anger with him out on you, and that's not a good thing to do."

Zuko looked into her eyes. "Because of my father so many people disapprove of me. That's why I try so hard everyday to prove I can be a better person than my father ever was. I'm just glad that you are one of the few people who see me as myself, and not the son of my father. Thank you, Suki." Zuko smiled at her as she nodded her head.

"Well, I guess we might as well be off to class," said Suki.

"Yeah. See you around." Zuko walked off to class. Suki had her back pressed against his locker as she thought to herself. She took a deep breath, just as the school bell began to ring. She looked up at the bell, annoyed by the sound as she headed to her first class. As she went to open the door to her geometry class, it opened before she could grab the knob. Suki backed away from the door as another student walked out.

_"Azula?"_ she asked herself.

The girl walking out of the classroom, gave Suki a glance, and walked off down the hall. Suki watched her leave, but snapped out of it and walked into geometry and took a seat right next to her best friend.

* * *

_Sorry about not posting a Suki chapter in earlier, because I know most of you were waiting for hers, but I had to fit hers in at the right moment. __Don't worry guys...What happened to Katara will be explained soon. So please don't ask the question __**"What happened to Katara?"**__ and just review the chapter._

_**Edited By: Ogro**_


	10. Chapter Nine: Haru

**JUST TO CONFIRM THIS, FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE STILL WONDERING HOW KATARA WENT MISSING IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER. THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE TWO DAYS BEFORE THE LAST ONE, BUT I WILL EXPLAIN HER DISAPPEARANCE NEXT TIME.**

* * *

_**Avatar: Real World**_

_Chapter Nine: Haru_

Haru has always done well. He's always treated people kind and always thought of them before himself. His family wasn't too rich, but they did have a fair amount of money, so Haru never really asked for much, but he was perfectly happy with his life. His father had a good job, his mother was always caring and supported him, whatever he sought out to do. It seemed he had the perfect life, but Haru will learn happiness has a price.

"Dad, you're home!" Twelve year-old Haru ran over to his dad for a hug as his father took a few steps into the front door.

"How was your day, my son?" asked his father.

"It was okay, but school was so boring today," Haru said, rolling his eyes.

"Now Haru, we talked about this, it doesn't matter if school is boring. What matters is you get the education you need to get through life and someday you can have a great job."

"Dad, I want to be just like you when I grow up and have the same job, so I can make good money," Haru said, clearly excited.

"To admire someone for their success is a good thing. It means you recognize a good thing when you see it, but never wish to be like anyone one else except yourself. Follow you own path into greatness. It's not about having a good paying job; it's about finding the job you love. Find a job you love and you never have to work."

"Okay dad, you got a deal." Haru gave his dad a high-five as Haru's mother walked into the room.

"Tyro, how was your day?" asked his wife as she greeted him at the door.

"It was fine today, but I have to tell you, my back is killing me." Haru walked over to the couch in the living room to sit down.

"Well dinner is almost ready, so don't get too comfortable, because you're eating over here in the dining room." Haru and Tyro dropped their heads in disappointment. They loved eating in the living room because they were able to watch their favorite shows at the same time.

_Knock Knock._

Suddenly there was a knock at the front door. Haru's mother went to answer it, but Tyro got up instead. "Don't worry dear, I'll get it." Tyro opened the door to find two policemen standing there. "Can I help you, officers?" he asked.

"I am Officer Long Feng and this is my partner, Officer Chan . You're under arrest for the murder of Azulon Kuzon." Long Feng grabbed Tyro's hands and placed them behind his back. Tyro struggled, but the two got him in cuffs.

"What is this? I did nothing wrong!" Tyro tried to convince them he was innocent, but they were doing what they had to do. "I don't even know an Azulon, get off of me!"

"Dad! What's going on?" Haru eyes began to water as his mother held him from running to his dad.

"Son listen to me, I want you to be brave, okay? Keep your chin high and be brave. I'll be back soon, I promise." Haru wiped away his tears as Tyro was taken away into the back of a police car. Tyro gave one last look at his son from the back seat, before he was taken away.

"Everything is going to be okay, Haru." His mother held him tight. Haru didn't even want to move, he felt empty inside.

* * *

_Five Years Later_

"Haru, could you please come answer the door!" Haru's mother called to him from the kitchen as she continued packing food into a basket. Haru was upstairs in the bathroom checking himself in the mirror.

"Awesome. Give it a few more weeks and this fuzz will be a real mustache." Haru was getting ready for a family picnic. They were going to a public park, so he wanted to make sure he looked good.

"Haru, did you hear me?" his mother called again.

"Yeah mom, in a second." Haru walked from the bathroom and headed into the hallway, then down the staircase to answer the front door. He brushed back his long hair with his hand one last time before answering the door. He heard that his mother's friends were coming and they had children his age, so he didn't want to look weird in front of them. He placed his hand on the knob and turned it, pulling the door open.

"Haru, it's so good to see you," said Haru's younger cousin, as she charged into him for a hug.

"Oh, it's just you Meng." Haru patted her on the back as she latched her arms around his waist.

"Oh my, Haru, look how much you've grown," said his Aunt Wu, as she joined in on the hug. Haru felt uncomfortable, but it was family, what else was he supposed to do?

"Um, why don't you guys go sit over there, I'll go get my mother." Haru closed the front door, and directed them to the living room couch.

"Hey mom, Aunt Wu's here, and she brought Meng along," he said, with disappointment edging its way into his voice.

"Now Haru, you know Aunt Wu has been taking care of Meng since her parents died, and I think you should learn to spend more time with your cousin." His mother continued giving him a lecture, while he ignored her by looking through the fridge.

"Yeah, I know, and it's sad, but she's like twelve years old, we have nothing in common," Haru said as he grabbed an orange soda from the fridge, and snapped it open.

"Haru, save those for the picnic, and please, give her a chance," she said as she wiped her hands clean, and walked over to the living room. Haru took a sip of his soda and followed his mother into the living room.

While Haru's mother talked to Wu, waiting for the other family, Haru sat in his favorite chair that his father used to sit in. The seat had the perfect view of the television, and was the most comfortable place to sit in the house. While Haru closed his eyes to get comfortable, he suddenly heard an annoying little voice come from behind his father's chair.

"Hello Haru!" Meng said, popping up from behind him. Haru turned around to face the twelve year-old girl.

"Oh hey." He turned back around to ignore her.

"So, Haru watcha doin'?" she asked innocently.

"Nothing," he said, pulling his Mp3 player out of his pocket.

"Is that a new one?" she asked anxiously "Looks new to me. Can I listen to it? Hey can you even hear me? Are you trying to ignore me? That's okay, because I can do this all day." Meng continued saying whatever popped in her head, while Haru quietly sat listening to his music with his eyes closed.

* * *

Later on that day, Haru's family and family friends all met up at a local park, where they rented out a few tables, so that they could have their picnic.

Haru didn't know many of his parents' old friends, but he didn't really care. After his father was taken away, he didn't really care for much. The only thing he had concern for was for him and his mother. As long as she was happy, he would be happy too. Sadly, his mother has been very depressed since his father's arrest, so he was glad that this picnic was cheering her up. When Haru was finished helping his mother unload things from the car, he walked over on his own to an empty table, while his family conversed. Being here at this event reminded him of his father. His father, Tyro, loved family gatherings, because to Tyro, family and friends were the most important thing in his life.

Haru was beginning to pull his Mp3 from his pocket when he heard a familiar song, being played from a guitar. He stood up to search around with his eyes. It was the same song, his father used to play for him on his harmonica. When he looked over near the recreational center, he noticed a classmate of his sitting on a lonely bench playing a guitar.

_"It was that kid with the scar on his left eye, from the sophomore classes, Zuko,"_he thought to himself. Haru watched and listened to him play until the kid noticed him watching. Zuko stood up and walked away, heading into the recreational center, as if he was following or looking for something. Haru's attention suddenly turned to the twelve year-old girl and his mother standing behind him. Meng had a huge grin on her face, as his mother smiled, placing her hand on Meng's shoulder.

"Yeah mom, what is it?" he asked, placing his Mp3 back into his pocket.

"Do you mind taking Meng to the pool over there? She promised some friends that she would meet them there," asked his mother.

"Come on mom, why can't she go by herself?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, now I'm not asking you. I'm telling you, take her to the pool. Besides, there might be girls there."

Haru suddenly leaped from his seat with a grin on his face, and picked up Meng from the ground. "Come on, let's go," he said, rushing quickly to the pool.

* * *

Haru put her down as he approached the entrance of the pool gate. Meng rushed on inside, but Haru slowly walked in, trying not to look anxious.

"Hey guys!" Meng shouted, waving to her friends as they waved back from inside the pool. Haru looked over to Meng's friends. There were four of them all hanging together. Haru could swear that Meng had the strangest friends. The skinny boy had a scar on his back. He ran across the pool grounds as he prepared for a back flip into the pool. He hit the water hard, splashing the lifeguards. Her other friend was a blind girl who sat kicking her feet in the water. She sat next to another scrawny kid, who seemed to be unable to move his legs. The only one who seemed to be normal was the calm young girl who was peacefully doing the back stroke.

"Well, I'm gonna go sit over there away from you losers," said Haru as Meng ran over to her friends. Just then Haru noticed one of her friends waving in his direction. Haru felt awkward about this, but he waved back hesitantly. Suddenly he heard a voice from behind him.

"Hey Aang!" called a voice from behind him.

"Hey Katara!" the boy's face suddenly lit up.

"Katara?" Haru asked himself as he looked back to see his friends.

"Haru, what are you doing here?" asked his friend Katara as she walked up to him. Suddenly the look on the kid named Aang's face disappeared.

"Hey buddy, what's up," said Katara's older brother Sokka.

"Haru, it's great to see you," said another girl named Suki, walking up next to Sokka.

"I'm just keeping an eye out for my cousin and her friends." Haru suddenly made it seem like he was protective to impress Katara and Suki.

"Yeah, that's what I'm doing here with these two," said Sokka and he flexed his muscles. Suki poked his stomach, making him lose his breath. Sokka suddenly hung over, trying to re-catch his breath.

"Anyway, that's very sweet of you, Haru... looking after your cousin," said Katara.

"And friends," said Sokka placing his hand on Haru's shoulder. "But yeah, that's what us kind of guys do around here. Right, Haru?"

"Yeah." Haru and Sokka poked out there chest and looked up with pride to show off. When they looked back down at the girls, Katara and Suki were standing over near Aang and Teo.

"Maybe that's how it's done," Sokka said with a confused look on his face.

"Looks like it," Haru agreed.

"Okay, you break your legs, and I'll learn to do back flips, and then we're good." Sokka had a huge grin on his face, as he swore his plan was gonna work.

Haru ignored Sokka's crude humor and walked over to the others.

"Hey Katara, look what I can do." Aang started at the pool gate and just before he approached the pool, he did a back flip and landed in the water. Katara and the others cheered, as Haru rubbed his chin, feeling the little hairs he had growing in. Meng rushed over to Aang and grabbed his arm holding onto him tight.

"That was amazing Aang, you are so awesome," Aang tried pulling away, but her grip was too strong.

"Aw, they are so cute together," said Katara teasingly. Everyone began to laugh as Aang blushed in embarrassment. Everyone was laughing except Meng's friend On Ji, who just lightly smiled.

"So, what are you guys doing once school ends?" asked Haru toward the older kids.

"Well, I'm going to New York for vacation," said Suki, twirling her hair with her finger.

"Sokka and I are staying home this year, because my dad is coming home from the war," Katara added.

"Oh, well that sounds nice," Haru said dropping his head. "I wish I could see my father."

"Oh, I'm sorry Haru, I forgot." Katara placed her hand on Haru's shoulder, trying to comfort him. Haru walked away, heading toward the pool gate. "Haru, wait up." Katara went after him, but Aang grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Katara, he needs time alone to think to himself. Give him some time, he'll come back," said Aang as they both watched Haru leave from the pool.

"Um, Aang you can let go of my hand now," said Katara gently.

"I already did," Aang said with confidence.

"Um, no you didn't, see?" Katara held her hand up to show him that he was still holding on.

"Oh, my fault." Aang let go and began rubbing the back of his head, with a grin on his face.

_"Why can't that be my hand?"_Meng thought to herself. _"Floozy."_

* * *

Haru walked over to the recreational center to sit in the air conditioning. He walked over to a bench, where he saw Zuko once again alone. Zuko noticed him, but paid him no mind. Haru sat on the same bench as him, but made sure there was a huge gap between them. At first there was a moment of silence and the two avoided eye contact. Haru suddenly began whistling.

"What?" Zuko asked annoyed.

"What? Nothing, just chillin', hangin'," Haru answered.

"Well could you chill a little quieter?" asked Zuko.

"Okay man, don't' be such a jerk about it." Haru quickly looked away, hoping Zuko didn't fully hear what he said.

Zuko stared at him, with an angry look on his face for a while, and took a deep breath. "You're right, I'm sorry."

Haru, surprised by what he said, quickly looked back over to Zuko. "Wait, what?"

"Look, I know I sometimes act like a jerk, but I guess that's just how I express myself." Zuko looked at Haru for a second and looked back down.

"Oh. What are you doing here anyway?" asked Haru.

"Not sure, I always just kinda end up here at the end of the day." Zuko replied. "You?"

"I'm here with some family and friends."

"Oh, well that's cool," said Zuko raising his eyebrow. "I haven't seen my whole family in a long time." Zuko dropped his head and remained silent, as Haru thought of something to say.

"I haven't really seen my family much, since my dad got arrested, five years ago."

"I haven't seen my dad, for a while either, but it's not like I every got to see him when he was around anyway." Zuko slouched in his seat a little.

"My father was always around, and he was a good man too, but he was framed for murder." Haru smiled a little as he thought about his father. "Well at least we have our mothers right?" Haru said, trying to make things seem better.

"Actually, my mother left when I was ten," Zuko said flatly. Haru suddenly felt guilty.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Haru felt like shutting up for the day.

"It's okay. Look, I got to go anyway, so I guess I'll see you around school." Zuko shook his hand and began to walk away.

Haru almost let him walk, but an idea suddenly popped into his head. "Hey Zuko," Haru called out, catching up with him.

Zuko stopped and looked back at Haru. "What's up?"

"I'm hanging out at the pool with some friends, wanna come?" he asked.

"Actually, I don't have any trunks, and have things to do ...I'm not sure." Zuko began to walk away again.

"Okay," said Haru, heading the same way as him.

"But just out of curiosity, who else is there?" Zuko asked, turning around to face Haru.

"Well, there's my little cousin and her friends,..." Zuko rolled his eyes. "...there's Sokka and Suki..." Zuko smiled to himself. "...oh yeah, and Katara is there too." Suddenly Zuko's eyes opened up wide.

"You know what, your persistence, has gotten to me, let's go." Zuko said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Back at the pool, the younger kids were playing Marco Polo while the older kids just sat on beach chairs talking. Sokka kept slowly creeping over next to Suki, as Aang still tried to get Katara's attention. Teo and Toph sat in the kiddie pool, because Toph couldn't swim, and Teo had no use of his legs. The both of them were upset and embarrassed, but On Ji sat over with them, so they didn't feel left out. Meng just enjoyed herself watching Aang showing off. Katara was talking to Suki about her final school project, when suddenly something caught her eye.

Katara stood up from her seat and walked over to the pool fence. "Katara, what are you doing?" asked Suki.

"It's Haru, and is that Zuko?" Katara asked with a smile on her face.

"What do you know, it is Zuko," said Sokka, leaning his arm on Suki's shoulder. Suki glanced over to him without moving her whole head, and took a step away and Sokka leaned further in, falling to the ground.

"Hey, Haru," Katara said gently. "Hey Zuko," she said with a lump in her throat.

"Whats up?" he said, smiling.

"You coming in?" she asked.

"Sure, but I'm not swimming." he walked around to the front gate. Aang noticed Zuko walking in and suddenly felt a little jealous that Katara was happy to see him.

"So, how did you get Zuko to come over here?" asked Suki.

"How do you think?" Haru said, pointing over to the two teenagers conversing.

"That's so nice of you Haru, but Zuko is such a loner, he doesn't like hanging out with other people." Suki glared at Zuko as Sokka picked himself up off the floor.

"Yeah well, Haru here got his niceness from me, right buddy?" said Sokka.

"Sure thing, Sokka," Haru said back at him.

Haru walked over to the front gate to hang out with the others.

"Yup that's us, nice guys," Sokka suddenly struck a pose, as Suki laughed at him. Sokka just held the pose smiling. Suki leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah, I guess you are." Suki walked over to Katara and Zuko, as Sokka remained stiff with a bright red face. He felt his head get heavy and suddenly lost balance, falling backward into the pool.

Later that night, everyone headed home. Haru helped his mother pack up and drove home for her, so she could rest in the car.

Haru had to admit to himself that going to the picnic is exactly what he needed to feel better, but he felt he wouldn't be complete until his father was back home to share the memories with.

* * *

The next day, at school, Haru was in his locker getting his books for his first period class. When he closed his locker door, he was startled by a girl he met in the mall.

"Hello Haru," said Azula with a huge and fairly creepy grin on her face.

"Oh, hey, Azula." Haru went to walk away, but suddenly stopped and turned around. "Hey, wait a minute. I thought you went to Fire Lily High."

"I did, but that school was full of nothing, but girls. I'm fourteen, I need a big strong man, like yourself, to help me carry my books," she said, feeling his arm for a muscle.

"Yeah, about that, um, I got to go," Haru began to walk away, when Azula stopped him.

"Wait, my brother told me to give this to you." Azula handed Haru a cell phone.

"Um, why would Zuko give me a cell phone?" Haru asked.

"Beats me, he's strange, but don't worry, crazy doesn't run in the family." Azula clinched on to his arm tightly.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to thank him," said Haru, walking away again.

"Wait, don't I get a thank you?" Azula asked.

"Oh yeah, sure thing." Azula closed her eyes and puckered her lips, but Haru, just patted her on the shoulder.

"Thanks, kiddo," said Haru, heading to class. Azula's eye began to twitch as she begin to grow a disturbing grin on her face.

* * *

During lunch, Haru felt the phone from inside his pocket vibrate. It was tha one Azula handed to him. "What? Who's calling me now?"

The number was unknown, but Haru answered it anyway. "Hello?"

"Haru? It's me, dad." Haru dropped the phone as his eyes shot wide open and his body went numb. He quickly picked up the phone back up and answered it.

"Dad?" he asked as his voice cracked.

"Yes son, it's me."

* * *

_Woohoo! Sorry I've been gone for so long, but I came down with a bad case of Writer's Block. Don't worry now though, because I have antibiotics for that now.  
Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and get ready for JET'S chapter next, and find out how Katara went missing from the previous chapter. Remember you can still submit the characters you want to see next. Many of you keep giving me the same damn people, so I'm kinda going nowhere. Also request events such as halloween, Christmas, and slumber parties. Chapters such as events will not take place in time order, but character chapters will, unless I say other wise. _

_oh and for those of you who don't have a sense of humor, I was kidding about the antibiotics xP_

_**Edited By: Ogro**_


	11. Chapter Ten: Jet

_**Avatar: Real World**_

_Chapter Ten: Jet_

A smooth and charismatic guy, Jet will do anything to get what he wants. He usually does things to help people, but it is often done to benefit himself in the end. Jet has always done bad things, but with good intentions. Even when he convinces himself he is doing something for someone else, it turns out to have a selfish reason behind it. His friends are like family to him and family is the most important thing to him. Jet is going to learn that a person who does things only for himself, has no room for friends, and in Jet's case no friends means no family.

"Just breathe, Duke. You can do this," said an eight year old boy wearing protective gear and one foot on a skateboard, standing on top of a ramp.

"Take your chance Duke, you can do this!" called out Jet as he stood watching with a group of his friends. The freedom riders were Jet's best friends. They were a group of athletic teens who weren't afraid to ride any hill, or grind any ramp. Jet's friend Pipsqueak was a big guy who was the best on his bike. Despite his size, he was a big softy, so Jet gave him the name Pipsqueak.

Longshot was a mute. Ever since his parents were murdered in front of him, he hasn't spoken a word. Longshot isn't much of a biker or good at skateboarding, but he had eyes like a hawk. He could hit a person dead in their eye with a slingshot from a good distance. In basketball he had no trouble making a perfect shot from the other side of the court, and no one that knew him ever challenged him to a game of darts.

Smellerbee was a tomboy. Because of the way she dressed, most people mistook her for a guy, until she taught them a lesson. Even though she had low self esteem, her best friend Longshot always made her feel better and reminded her that her opinion was the only one that mattered. Of course that's what he tells her in his e-mails. Smellerbee got her nickname because like a bee she can determine a smell from a great distance. She doesn't like people to know, but she loves cooking, and enjoys the aroma of everything she makes.

Duke is Pipsqueak's little brother. Even thought he's a small guy, he isn't afraid to take on a guy twice his size. He is currently earning his place in the Freedom Riders and a title in this group. He knew it wasn't much, but the fact that he had been accepted into his big brother's group meant everything to him.

Jet was their leader. He was the bravest and most caring guy with them. To others, Jet appeared as a tough guy or a trouble maker, but only his true friends knew who he really was. Jet would do anything for his friends...anything.

"Here I go!" yelled out Duke as he began rolling down the ramp. Even though he had his eyes closed, he knew he wasn't gonna make it. He could hear the loud wind blowing in his face, and he felt his leg lifting from the board as he began to loose balance. When he felt his board going upward, he felt his body falling back.

"Oooh!" everyone yelled as Duke hit the ground. Duke was too embarrassed to get up, and a little in pain. He was sure he was never going to make it into the gang.

Everyone ran up to him to help him up. Because Duke had gear on, he wasn't seriously injured, but he did feel dizzy and had a little headache. "Duke, man, are you alright?" asked Smellerbee. He didn't respond.

"Oh no, you've killed him!" shouted Pipsqueak.

"He's not dead, relax. He's just a little out of it," said Jet. Jet took off Duke's helmet and held his head up. "Get up, little guy," he said, slightly smacking his face.

"Did...did I make it?" whispered Duke.

"You tell me, The Duke." Jet said standing up.

"What?" Duke said confused. "_The_ Duke? What do you mean 'The?'"

"It means you're in, you've made it into the group," said Jet.

"But, I failed." Duke dropped his head his shame.

"No you didn't. The test wasn't riding a ramp, it was showing us you had the guts to do it." Duke smiled as he looked up at Jet, telling him this. "Welcome to the Freedom Riders, The Duke."

* * *

"Hey Jet!" said Katara, walking up to him. The students of Southern High were heading to lunch, while some stopped by their lockers. Jet was just closing his locker when Katara approached him.

"What's up, Katara?" he said, chewing on a toothpick.

"Hey, tomorrow a few of us are going to see the game and watch Sokka play, you wanna come?" asked Katara.

"Um, I don't know, but if so, then I will let you know."

"Oh, ok. Well I guess I'll see you later," she said, disappointed. Katara walked to lunch, while Jet stood in the halls waiting for his friends to arrive.

* * *

After school, Jet was walking with the gang into the school yard.

"Hey Jet, are we going to the skate park today?" asked The Duke.

"No, not today, The Duke," he responded. The rest of the gang looked at him with confusion.

"What? Why not?" asked Smellerbee.

"Well, I kinda have something important to do," he said, distracted.

"Okay then, I'm gonna go hang out with Aang then. They are all going to the creek later," said Smellerbee.

"Sounds good to me, you just be careful," he said protectively. Smellerbee shook her head and grinned, turning to catch up with Toph and On Ji. "What about you guys?" he said, looking at Longshot, The Duke, and Pipsqueak.

"Well, me and The Duke are going to rent some horror movies for tonight," said Pipsqueak.

"Okay," Jet said with a smirk. "What about you, Longshot?"

Longshot looked up and said nothing, he just looked back at Smellerbee and walked off with her.

"Well then, have a nice day," said Jet.

"See ya later Jet," said The Duke, as Pipsqueak carried him away on his shoulders.

Jet smiled as he watched all his friends go their separate ways.

* * *

Later that day, Jet walked into an alleyway, where two men in green leather coats were guarding a door.

"You got business with the boss?" asked one of the guards.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Go on in." The guard opened the door and watched Jet walk in. Inside, another guard grabbed Jet by the arm and escorted him to a man sitting behind a desk with stacks of money and bags of heroine.

"Well, if it isn't my good friend Jet," said the man, resting his elbows on the desk.

"What's up?" he said nervously.

"What's up? You really wanna know?" the man asked.

"No, you don't have to tell me nothin'," Jet said gazing away.

"No, you already asked, I might as well tell you now." The man stood up and walked over in front of Jet. Jet tried not to look to nervous, because he knew this man would take advantage of that, but he couldn't help it. He knew at any second he could have his men put fifty bullets into his chest, or worse have him beat to the point where be begged for death.

"You see Jet, I lent you five thousand dollars so that your mother would be able to pay her bills. Normally, I would give a person one week to pay me back, but I like you Jet, so I gave you a month. It's been a month and a half and I still have nothing. Now can you tell me why is that?" said the man as he circled around Jet. At the last minute he placed his hand on Jet's shoulder and was standing very close to him, making sure to put fear into the boy.

"I'm sorry, but every time I make the money, my mom needs it again. It's not easy for a sixteen year old to earn five thousand dollars, so quickly. Please give me another week. I promise I'll have it by then." Jet swallowed loudly, as sweat dripped down his forehead. His heart was racing swiftly and loud, but his head was full of so much of the things that this man could do to him, that he couldn't hear or feel it himself.

The man looked directly at his eyes, as he awaited Jet to look back into his. Jet nervously looked at him while a smirk grew on the man's face. "Oh very well, I guess I might as well," the man said, playing with his side burn.

"Really?" Jet asked, surprised and relieved.

"No." Jet's relief turned into fear.

"I'm going to give you until tomorrow afternoon, to get me my money, or else someone very dear to you is suddenly going to go missing," he whispered in his ear.

"Wait, why not me?" Jet asked.

"If I take your life, you can never pay me back, if I make you feel the loss I did, I think you will understand how furious I am," he once again looked at Jet's eyes. "Understand, I like you Jet, and I don't think you want to happen to you, what happened to your mother. I'm giving you a small chance to redeem yourself."

"I'll do my best," Jet said, nodding his head.

"Of course you'll try, but if you succeed I will be very impressed." The man smiled and walked back to his desk. "You may go now."

Jet went to turn around, and a guard punched him in his stomach. He sequenced his eyes, losing his breath. The guard dragged him out and tossed him into the alley.

"You better have Zhao's money, or else," the guard said with a grin on his face.

Lying on the ground, Jet turned on his back and looked up at the sky. He took a deep breath and lifted himself up off the ground.

* * *

The next day, Jet arrived at the football game Katara invited him to. He watched suspiciously to see if anyone was following him to collect the debt. He had no money at all. Today was his day off of work, and even a few hours at the garage wouldn't get him close to half of what he owed. He's been paranoid since the moment he woke up; he figured this day the stadium would help calm his mind.

On his way past the candy counter, he spotted Katara on her way to the bathroom. He rushed over to her before she could enter the restroom.

"Hey Katara," he said, relieved to see a friendly face.

"Oh hi, Jet," she said back. "You made it, that's good."

"Yeah, I couldn't leave my buddy hangin' could I?" he said with a smirk on his face.

"No, I guess not."

"So, I see you're heading to the bathroom, I'll wait for you till then," he said backing off.

"Okay, I'll only be a second," she said, making her way into the restroom.

Jet smiled and turned around to notice Zuko standing at the counter with Mai. Suddenly his smiled dropped. Zuko also noticed him, but paid him no mind, as Zuko continued his conversation with his friend Mai.

Jet turned around to see if Katara was done, but noticed that she still wasn't finished. Jet began thinking. If some of Zhao's men saw him with her, then they might use her against him.

Jet felt bad, but he had to leave before someone got hurt.

* * *

Later that night, Jet was sitting home alone, wondering when his mom would get home from work. She was running late, and he was worried that Zhao's men had gotten to her.

He sat on a raggedy couch in his small living room of his mother's apartment. He sat with his foot tapping and his thumbs twirling. Suddenly Jet heard a knock at the apartment door. He anxiously ran to answer it, hoping it was his mother.

When he opened the door, it was someone totally unexpected.

"Zuko? What are you doing here?" he asked with a furious look in his eye.

"Katara's missing and I know you were that last person with her," he said, glaring back at Jet. Suddenly thoughts of the possibilities went rushing through Jet's mind. "Jet!" Zuko said, to get his attention.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said. As Jet went to close the door, Zuko forced it back open with his hand.

"Jet. This is Katara we're taking about, if you know anything, please don't be selfish," Zuko said, relaxing his upset face.

Jet looked down. "Fine, I think I might know where she is." Jet grabbed his keys and jacket and walked out into the hall.

"So, where are we going?" asked Zuko.

"We? No, where am _I_ going," Jet rephrased.

"Yes, _we_." Zuko stared at him once again with a glare.

"Look, I got Katara into this and I'm going to get her out." Jet turned to walk toward the staircase, but Zuko grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait, what do you mean you got her into this mess?" Zuko asked.

"None of your business. Do you want to find her or not?" Jet asked, turning around.

"Yeah."

"Then shut your mouth and let's get going," he said, rushing down the flight of stairs. Zuko followed closely behind him, as they made their way to Zuko's car.

"Nice car," complimented Jet.

"Thanks, maybe you'll have a nice one one of these days," Zuko said with a smirk on his face as he opened his car door and stepped in.

Jet gave him a look, as if telling him, _"I'll get you later."_

"So where to?" Zuko asked.

"Gaipan and Gaoling Avenue," answered Jet. Zuko hit the gas, as the car screeched loudly. It took off down the street, leaving two streaks on the road.

* * *

Zuko and Jet rushed from the car and into an alleyway. Two guards were standing there who barely noticed the two teenagers. Once they did they spotted Jet and figured the boss must have been waiting for him. When Jet and Zuko approached them Jet went to open the door, but the guards halted him.

"You may have an appointment, but that don't mean you can go chargin' in here," said the guard. Jet removed his hand from the door knob and stepped back.

"Who's the guy with scar?" asked the guard looking over to Zuko.

"Hey what happened you? Fall asleep on a stove?" said the other guard as they began to laugh. Zuko glared at them with anger.

"Are you gonna let us in or what?" Jet asked.

"Not till the emo over there opens his left eye all the way." The two began laughing again.

"Katara's life could be in danger and we're standing exchanging jokes?" Zuko said angrily.

"Exchanging? The last time I checked, we were making all the jokes." The guards high-fived each other as they continued to laugh.

"You know, you're right. Let me make the joke this time." Zuko said with a smirk on his face. He walked up to them as the first guard went to punch him in his face. Zuko grabbed his arm and twisted it around his back. The other guard went to hit Zuko, but Zuko turned the guard he was holding right in the attacking guard's way. The attacking guard punched the defenseless guard and knocked him out. Jet grabbed the guard and tossed him into a wall and hit him in the gut with his knee. The guard fell unconscious and dropped to the ground.

"Nice work Zuko," said Jet.

"There, now when they wake up, they have something to laugh about," Zuko said.

"What's that?" Jet asked.

"They can both laugh about how even with guns in their back pocket, they still got knocked out by two teenagers."

"Yeah, that is pretty funny." Jet grabbed a gun from an unconscious guard and placed it in his back pocket.

"Jet, what are you doing?" Zuko asked, raising his brow.

"It's just in case," he said, handing Zuko the other one.

"I'm not touching that," said Zuko, placing his hands up in defense.

"Look Zuko, these are mobsters we're talking about, we don't have a choice."

Zuko looked at him and back down at the gun. "Fine, but I'm not using it." Zuko put the gun away as Jet opened the door, holding the gun out in front of him.

When he got inside, he found the place empty. "What the hell is this?" he said.

"Where is everybody?" Jet asked, looking around.

"Damn, he's not here." Jet kicked a chair and began looking around for a clue to finding him.

"What was the point of those guards then?" Zuko asked.

"It was a trick. He must have known that I'd come looking for her," Jet slammed his fists into Zhao's desk and charged for the door.

"Come on." Jet said demandingly. Zuko followed after him, grabbing a hand knife sitting on a table with a black skull on the handle.

Jet grabbed one of the knocked out guards by the collar and lifted him up. "Where is he?" The guard didn't respond. Jet slapped his face as the guard barely opened his eyes.

"What?" asked the guard.

"Where is Zhao?" Jet asked again, gripping his collar even tighter.

"He's at his house, he said he had a special guest waiting for him," said the guard nervously.

"He means, his exact location," Zuko said butting in.

"He's on 536 Jang Hui street. That's the last place I remember dropping him off one time," said the guard in fear.

Jet dropped the guy and the two took off running to the car.

"I know exactly where to go, Mai lives around there," said Zuko.

"Good, let's go."

* * *

On their way to Zhao's location, something seemed to be bothering him.

"What's going on?" Jet asked.

"I'm out of gas," Zuko said, slamming the wheel.

"Relax dude, um, we're not to far from my job, come on." Jet jumped out of the car and began running down the street.

"Hey, wait up!" Zuko rushed out of the car and locked the doors, running after Jet.

* * *

"Where's your job?" asked Zuko impatiently.

"Right here." Jet pulled out a pair of keys from his pocket.

"You work in a garage?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, so?" Jet said unlocking the garage door. Zuko following him in as Jet headed for the light switch.

Zuko stood in the darkness waiting for some light. "Why are we here?" Zuko asked.

"This." Jet hit the light switch and Zuko found himself standing in front of a motorcycle

"Nice bike," said Zuko.

"Thanks, maybe you'll have a nice one like it someday," Jet said jokingly.

Zuko looked at him with a grin on his face. "Fair enough, now let's go." Jet hopped on his bike and put his helmet on. "Wait, what about me?" Zuko asked.

"Get on, dude."

"Hell no. I am not wrapping my arms around you." Zuko backed off.

"Well. I do have one other bike, but it hasn't been tested yet," said Jet.

"I'll take it, I don't care." Jet led Zuko to a motorcycle covered in a white tarp.

"Well?" Zuko said impatiently.

"What?"

"Take it off already."

"Oh, right." Jet pulled the tarp off the bike to reveal a black and blue bike.

"Whoa," Zuko said, sliding his hand across the side of it.

"Yep, now come on we gotta go." Zuko hopped on and together they rode off down the street on their way to Zhao's location.

* * *

"Okay, this is the place," said Zuko. The two teenagers parked the bikes and walked toward the front door.

"Shh, not so loudly," whispered Jet. Jet peeked through the window to see Zhao sitting alone on the couch watching television. Jet quickly ducked down.

"It's strange isn't it?" Zuko asked. "How could a guy who's just kidnapped a girl, just be so calm?"

"I don't know, but we have to find a way in," whispered Jet.

"Forget this, I'm taking this guy now."

"Zuko no." Jet covered his face with his hand as Zuko rushed to the door.

Jet stepped back and charged his foot forward, slamming the door open and breaking the lock.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Zhao. Zuko pulled out a knife from his pocket as Jet walked from behind him with a gun.

"Oh I see, this is about your little friend," Zhao said, grinning.

"Where is she? Where is Katara?" yelled Jet. Zuko closed the door, placing a small desk in front of it to hold it shut.

"Well, I warned you, Jet. You didn't listen." Zhao smirked as he stared at the gun being pointed directly at him.

"You could have taken me, you should have left her out of this," said Jet.

"No, Jet you brought her into this when you didn't pay your debt."

Jet looked down with regret. He looked back up at Zhao and cocked the gun.

"So what now? Are you going to kill me?" Zhao asked, holding his hands up.

"No, you're gonna take me to her," said Jet.

"How do you know she isn't dead?" asked Zhao.

"Because, you said she'd go missing, not murdered." Jet held the gun higher, aiming it at his head.

"You listen well, Jet. Very well, I'll take you to her."

The teenagers escorted Zhao to his car in the back of his house. They wanted to make sure not to be seen, so they held their weapons low.

Zhao got in the car and so did the teenagers. Jet sat in the passengers' side while Zuko sat in the back.

"How do we know you're taking us to the right place?" asked Zuko.

"I'm a man of my word, trust me." Zhao turned on the car and drove off.

* * *

About a half hour later, Zhao pulled up to an abandoned warehouse. Jet held the gun to Zhao as he slowly got out of the car. Zuko followed behind. Suddenly, a bullet hit the car and Jet and Zuko ducked down. Zhao took off running for the building. Another bullet was shot straight at the window.

Zuko and Jet crawled behind the car, avoiding getting shot.

"What are we gonna do now?" asked Zuko.

"There's only one thing to do," Jet answered. He held up his gun looking at it with an unsure look in his face.

"Jet, we can't. We'd end up killing them," said Zuko.

"It's either them or Katara, Zuko!" Jet scrunched his eyebrows and looked past the corner of the car. He could see a man with a gun kneeling behind a crate. Jet took a deep breath and aimed the gun straight at the guard and shot him right in his shoulder.

The guard dropped the gun and held his shoulder screaming in pain. Zuko ran on out ahead and slammed the guy into the ground. He punched him in the face and grabbed a pair of keys from his pocket.

Jet followed after him, leaning his back against the wall next to the entrance of the warehouse. Zuko stood on the other side. He reached out and placed the keys into the lock and opened the door. Just then a bullet flew past them as they ducked down. The two ran behind a crate and the guard continued to shoot. Jet looked past the corner of the crate and shot the guard. He looked on out ahead to see if anyone else was there. It appeared to be safe, so the two ran for a flight of stairs. At the top of the stairs there was another guard. Noticing Jet and Zuko, he pulled out his gun to aim, but Zuko threw his knife directly at the guard's hand, pinning him to a wall.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" asked Jet, amazed.

"Military school," Zuko answered with a smirk. "Come on."

Jet opened another door and looked through the halls to find no one. "Strange."

"Just go," Zuko said impatiently.

The two ran down the halls quickly. At the end of the hall they found a rusted door that read "employees only".

Jet slowly opened the door and hit a light switch. He found a Katara tied up to a chair in the middle of the room.

"Katara!" Zuko said anxiously.

"Wait!" Jet warned him. "This is too easy."

The two looked around and saw no one. "We don't have time for this," said Zuko.

Jet ran over to Katara who appeared to be unconscious. He untied her and tried to see if he could wake her, while Zuko stood guard. Just then Zhao came out of nowhere and hit Zuko over the head, knocking him out. Then he turned his gun to Jet.

"Now, now, Jet, You know better than to face me in my own domain," said Zhao.

Jet said nothing as Katara slowly woke up. "What's going on?" she panicked.

"It's okay, Katara, Zuko and I are here to help." Katara looked around with her eyes, but saw Zuko no where in sight.

"Where'd he go?" Jet asked himself.

"I'm really sorry it has to end this way Jet." Zhao cocked his gun just as Jet noticed Zuko standing behind Zhao.

"Me too." Just then Zuko bashed Zhao over the head with his gun.

Katara and Jet ran for the exit, but Zhao grabbed Jet's leg, tripping him.

"Jet!" Katara yelled out.

"Go on, get out of here!" he yelled back.

Just then Zhao climbed over Jet and punched his face.

"Jet, no!" she yelled once again. Jet fought back, but was eventually beaten. Zhao walked over to pick up a gun off the ground.

Katara ran over to help Jet up as Zuko ran over to stop her. Zhao turned around and held out a gun to Katara.

She stood stiff. She was too afraid to move. Zuko too stopped in his tracks. Jet laid next to Katara with blood dripping down his forehead.

"First, I'm gonna kill your girlfriend, then you. It's over, Jet, you lose!" Zhao yelled out.

_BAM!_ "No!" Jet yelled out.

It was too late, a gun was already fired. Jet looked at Zhao and noticed blood soaking up his white shirt.

Zhao looked down at the blood and fell over.

Jet and Katara looked back to see Zuko on his knees holding a gun with smoke coming from the tip of it.

The two made their way to Zuko and helped him up. Katara hugged her two friends tightly. She wasn't happier to see them in her entire life.

"Thank you. The both of you," she sobbed as tears ran down her face.

"Come on, let's go home," said Jet.

Zuko drove the two to Zhao's car and drove Jet and Katara to their houses. First he dropped off Jet, and then Katara.

* * *

Zuko walked Jet to the front door of her house. "Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just... I'm just glad you two showed up or else I'd be dead." Katara began to tear again.

"Hey, it's no problem, anything for a friend." Zuko wiped away her tear as she looked up at him with a hypnotizing look in her face.

"When I found out, that something happened to you, I felt a little empty inside, like a piece of me just went missing. It's the same way I felt when my mother left me. I don't know why I felt that way, but I did, and..." Just then, Katara leaned in to kiss him.

Silencing him, she placed her hand on his cheek. Even though he was shocked, he gave in. He didn't pull back or push her away. He just closed his eyes and kissed her back.

* * *

Back at Jet's home, he slowly made his way to his apartment door. He pulled out his house keys and opened the door.

Jet threw off his jacket and headed toward the bathroom to wash his face. Then he headed off to his room, to notice that his mother's room door was slightly opened. Usually it was wide open when she wasn't home, but not this time.

He quickly opened the door and saw his mother lying peacefully in bed, sleeping. He smiled to himself and looked up at the ceiling. "Thank you." Jet headed to his room where he slowly lied down on his bed and kicked off his boots. He turned over, facing the window where he could see the moon shining down on him. He closed his eyes little by little, till he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**_Hey this is my last character chapter for now. From this point on, I'm going ti do different scenes. The upcoming chapters will have characters depending on the theme of the chapter. I hope you guys like the change coming soon. For now, tell me what you think of this chapter._**

**_Edited By: Ogro_**


End file.
